Tiranti: Phantom of the High School
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: A young girl is recreating the Phantom of the Opera in present-day, but strange things are beginning to occur. She has been exacting her revenge upon all those who have hurt her past the point of no return, & all that's left now is her family. Will she be able to go through with her plans, or will fate step in? And how is Erik involved in all of this? Tiranti Series, Fic# 1! OG/OC
1. Listen to the Music

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

BTW, I will be putting each chapter title in the form of a musical song's title. If you can name me the artist of the song (which I have kept records of for each and every one), then you will get kudos on the next updates.

* * *

Sarah went into her room, her Ipod touch playing _The Phantom of the Opera_ simply because she was in a mood to recreate some of the Phantom's antics upon some of her own schoolmates. It didn't even take long for her to quickly become a modern Phantasma of the Opera, or at least it wouldn't if she fully decided to go through with her idea.

She hid out in her room, writing down another locker combination she had discovered that day of an enemy of hers in school. It didn't take long to get a picture of the girl's boyfriend off of Facebook at all, and she was glad that she would be able to find him quickly. This was, after all, the fifteenth person that she'd done this for this school year.

"Sarah, can you come take out the trash, please? And when you're done with that, it's your turn to unload the dishwasher!" her mother called out, and Sarah let out a huff.

"I did it yesterday, mom! It's Joe's turn!" she called back down. "And besides, I'm busy doing Arkansas History Homework!"

"No, it's your turn!" her mother insisted, and Sarah huffed as she stormed downstairs to find her brothers grinning madly.

"What's the matter, Princess? You're just mad cause it only _feels _like you do it every day," Sam sneered at her.

"That's because I _do _unload the dishwasher everyday! I don't see you doing any chores around the house!" she retorted.

"That's because you never do anything but hide out in your bedroom whenever you're not doing chores," he shot back, and she opened her mouth to protest. "You don't go out on dates like we do, you don't participate in the community like we do, and you don't even have as good of grades as we did when we were your age!"

"I'm _twelve_, and therefore not allowed to go on dates! And besides that, I'm a seventh grader, while you're an idiot sixteen-year old who doesn't do anything in the community, the dates you two go on are just girls from school that you go out with so that all four of you can just say that you went out with someone to get away from something in the home, and my grades are worse than yours because unlike you I have a life!"

"Full of what, Video games?" he retorted.

"No, musicals!" she shot back. "I've been in the community more than you have! Who was it that was in the one-act plays the local college put on? Who's the one who volunteered for five years in the public library before they were forced to move out of their beloved town? Who was the one that worked jobs under the table a lot longer than their siblings? Oh wait, that was all ME!"

"Enough!" their mother snapped, and Sarah cringed with tears in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed at her mother, who took a step back in shock and horror at her child's outburst. "YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! I'VE DONE THE DISHES EVERY DAY FOR YEARS, AND DO YOU EVER GIVE ME ANY CREDIT? NO! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR MESSED UP LIVES! I'M SO TIRED OF DOING THE CHORES THAT I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO COME INTO THE KITCHEN FOR ANYTHING EXCEPT TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT OR DRINK!"

The trio stared after Sarah as she stormed off and slammed her door closed. Sarah ignored the others as she went about her business, and finally decided to not to go through with something that had been plaguing her for months. After all, even though nobody would have cared if she committed suicide, she would know and had known a few friends of hers that had commit suicide.

Without another word, Sarah silently put on the body restraints to hide her small chest, immediately putting on a full-face black mask afterwards, and then donning pure black clothes. She had easily gone and sorted through the major fifteen enemies and planned to strike their lockers tonight. She slunk through, hiding throughout the area with the folded index cards with a special spidery handwriting, one that she had been secretly perfecting for years while imitating the Phantom of the Opera.

"Take this," she murmured, leaving a threatening note in the locker of the first girl.

She smiled as she began humming the tunes to the _Phantom of the Opera_ softly, knowing that only a fool would mess with the infamous opera ghost. She had fallen in love with the _Phantom of the Opera_ when she had first heard it in fifth grade on Broadway recording, and had secretly become more and more like the phantom ever since then.

She didn't even need to work on her Punjab Lasso – she had that down to an art, one that she could make in ten seconds flat. She was already a recluse as of the point that she was going into the fifth grade, constant bullying throughout the third and fourth grades had done that for her to top off the bullying she received from her brothers. She was proud of herself and prided herself in her singing voice, both a very low baritone and a high soprano whenever she wanted to. She had inadvertently been working on the latter for years since she knew even as a small girl that she wanted to be a famous singer when she grew up.

By the time she finished going through with her plan, she was ready to go back to her home and strike at the final duo. After all, it just wasn't fair to leave her brothers out of the picture. But the difference was that they would know it was her, so she had plotted and instead left the notes in the form of destroyed items in their rooms, items that they didn't think she knew about. She also struck items of great importance to them, sick of the way she was being treated like garbage.

"Maybe now I can get some respect around here," she murmured as she quickly changed into her pajamas and put the black clothes and body restraints away, tucked in a secret drawer in her desk that she had created.

* * *

Kudos to anyone that can tell me what musical artists did the title.


	2. Phantom

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein! Please be lenient, this is my first Phantom fanfic!

Chapters one through three will get their chapter titles explained when I update again. In other words, if you guessed them correctly, I shall give you kudos in the pre-chapter Author's notes of chapter four, and so the workings will continue with the rest of them in the same manner.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sarah awoke just as she would any other morning until she remembered just what was going on. she was twelve, and was in trouble more often than not for circumstances that were entirely not her fault in any way. Most of the other students in the school used her as a scapegoat for all of their problems, blaming their locker problems and other things that were going wrong – such as missing homework and papers – on her.

Principal had almost held her back since she had almost spray-painted the entire school, having only been prevented from doing so by her being in ISS for a week. She smirked at the stupid reason she had been in ISS – bringing rope to school. Sure, the teacher had caught her making a Punjab lasso with it, but it was something she naturally did when she got too bored and had rope or string available. So with that in mind, and a lie of hers saying that she was working on her knots for girls' camp that summer, she was able to skimp away with only a week of ISS.

She shook her head at the thought of the Principal nearly expelling her for it. He'd have been rid of a much larger scaled problem in the long run if he had. It was _extremely _fun and even more worth it in her opinion. It had been to everyone's shock and horror that she hadn't been expelled, and now they were paying the price for being cruel to her.

If her mood and silence was anything to go by, she was a great threat to the school and anyone inside of a classroom at large. This time she had gone through a loophole and instead of bringing rope, she'd brought a thread of yarn this time, since it was technically within the school rules to have it. She had to force herself not to laugh as the principal had banned baby lotion since it had somehow gotten spilled all over the locker court, again at her hands.

"So, what's on the menu for today?" her only friend, a sixth-grader by the name of Toni said. He was eleven, and his demeanor was the same as that of Madame Giry, in her opinion, which was why she got along so well with him.

"Terror," she smiled softly. "You'll see what I mean if you watch our hit list."

His eyes widened as he heard a mass of cheerleaders screaming and swearing about someone by the initials of L.F.

"L.F.?" they asked as the cheerleaders approached them. "No, never heard of them. Why?"

"We got notes with threats!" the leader snarled into Sarah's face, and she cringed backwards and lowered her eyes to the floor immediately in a perfect façade, when in reality she was only confirming three or four of the cheerleaders who would pay the price for all of their insolence and stupidity. "You are the fan of the phantom of the opera, and the whole damn school knows it!"

"That's physically impossible, she was with me the whole night," Toni said calmly, and they gawked at him except Sarah, who blushed and smiled. "Besides, this handwriting is far too clean to be hers. Sarah may be my girlfriend, but even I can't deny that her handwriting is chicken-scratch."

The cheerleaders wasted no time in separating Sarah from Toni, and he fought as five of them held him up against a locker, all demanding to know how he could sleep with "the freak" as three more shoved her into a locker and closed the door on her.

Naturally Toni had run for a janitor, but nobody would listen to him. Sarah stayed there for most of the day, twiddling and constantly thinking of how best to psychologically torture the four cheerleaders that had made her mad. It would have to be slowly, and when they least expected it, she planned, and she also knew that if they knew it was her, she would go to JDC.

She saw some lights turn out, and widened her eyes. Surely they wouldn't lock her in overnight! But she wasn't about to take any chances, and put herself in the perfect position to begin sobbing and crying her eyes out like a helpless little girl who had been thrown in by jockeys. Wait – jockeys! She could attack the boyfriends of the girls that had made her mad!

"What in the world?" a man asked after he heard her beginning to sob and scream for help.

The door open and she fell out, sobbing – or rather, expertly pretending to – onto the floor. He tried to help her up, but she cringed backwards, crying that it hurt and that she had been in there all day long crying and begging for someone, anyone, to let her out.

"Easy, little miss," the janitor said as he led her through the school. "Principal, we have a young woman who was locked inside a locker all day, can I bring her to your office?"

"No," she whimpered taking a step back and letting out more fake tears and pretending to cry harder. "I don't like that. He hates me! He thinks I'm a trouble-maker!"

"Come now, I'm sure he'll listen to your side of the story," the janitor soothed as he forced her to go to the principal's office.

By the time she was walking out of there, he was also on her hit list. She had another week of ISS, a note written home to her parents, and was banned from talking to Toni for a month to help her "clean up her act".

That night, she struck the lockers of the boyfriends of those who had hurt her and Toni, and had even struck the principal's office, the vice-principal's office, and the counselor's offices. The next morning, word got out, and she was called in again. When he demanded to see her handwriting, she complied and gave him her "neatest" writing she could in the form of her chicken-scratch. If luck had ever been on her side, it was then, because he believed her somehow.

But it was short-lived. As she passed by her lockers, the jockeys were now the ones that were pissed off at her. She was now glad she was in ISS for a while, and made a mental note to act out and get much, much worse so she wouldn't have to leave. She smiled at her safety net, knowing that as long as she was there they couldn't hurt her.

But her victory and plans were even more short-lived. The white-clad Jockeys rammed her to the ground as she was walking on her way home, and literally drug her into the indoor basketball court where the vast majority of those on her hit lists were standing in the bleachers.

* * *

So, any gueses on what band does this chapter's title? Come on, guess!

Please review!


	3. Tearing Up My Heart

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

As per custom now for me, I shall not update until I receive three reviews for this update. Or, er, I suppose this would be called a teaser/beginning segment.

* * *

Sarah knew for a fact that whatever had happened to her, this was by far one of the worst things to have happen. Her own brothers were in the stands, her teachers and principals, some of her former teachers, former cheerleaders and Jockeys that she had pissed off, and of course Toni was tied up and gagged in the front row.

"Tonight, ladies and gentleman, we have a special event!" she heard on the loudspeakers. "You've all hated her and put up with her shit for years on end! Well now it's our turn to dish back some of the shit that she's given us!"

"No," she murmured, trying to get away. She had no clue what was going on, only that her body was screaming at her to run for her life. "I've been good, honest!"

"Tell that to our pants," the leading jockey from the high school snarled, and she now saw that his pants were beginning to bulge slightly.

"No, please, anything but that and or death!" she pled desperately with real tears in her eyes. She had a vague idea of what was going on since girls didn't get bulges in their pants, and the fact that she had seen a vague outline of what was down there in sex-education class the prior week. "Please, I promise I'll be good, I'll be an angel, just please don't do this!"

"Our special event is the rape, torture, and if you guys want we'll kill her," the loudspeaker announced, and she began crying just as hard as she could.

"Please! Somebody please help me!" she screamed desperately. "I'll do anything you want, just please get me out of this!"

"Oh, you're not getting out of this," he said crouching down as a football player held her down at her arms.

"No, please, no," she pled, sobbing in hysterics. "Sam, Joe! Please! We're siblings, you're not supposed to watch this! You're supposed to protect me!"

"After what you said to mom a few nights ago?" Sam shot back. "Go to hell!"

"No, please- AAAH!" she screamed as he began raping her.

She tried to detach herself from the world, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she was forced to have intercourse with the men she despised the most in the school. But as the pain engulfed her, she felt her world beginning to fade. But right as she was about to give up, a scene from the movie flashed through her mind, one of the child phantom being whipped mercilessly by a gypsy.

She prayed to any deity she could that it would be over soon, and she arched her back and screamed in pure agony as she reached the last thing she wanted. She slumped, whimpering and crying as her breathing came to be more and more ragged and shallow.

"What? Done already? We've only started!" the jockey laughed before the lights began to flicker.

"HOW DARE YOU!" a voice boomed, one that Sarah could have sworn she knew well.

"Who's there?!" the lead jockey demanded, only for the lights to go out.

His resounding scream was heard profoundly as another sound, a strange one, was heard. After about five minutes, the lights came back up to reveal that he was now bloodied and missing vital parts that left him dying. On the wall, in the exact spidery handwriting that she had mastered, was a note written in the jockey's blood.

_Cease this needless slaughter, and I will spare you. Free the two that you have tortured and I may spare the attackers and settle for torturing them. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, ladies and gentlemen, your obedient school guardian. L.F._

Screams resounded as the others assumed that they'd grabbed the wrong person. The football players were screaming out that it was a smoke-screen and foul play, and unfortunately for Sarah they were spot-on. One stabbed Sarah to the right shoulder as most of the others fled. They choked Toni, nearly strangling him to death and then castrating him right in front of Sarah as she struggled to cling on to life desperately.

"Somebody," she whimpered after everyone left her and Toni for dead. "Toni, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay," he said crying softly. "I always knew you weren't L.F."

"But-but I was!" she sobbed. "I was L.F., the Learning Fantôme! I was using the French spelling!"

"But, if you're L.F., and the handwriting is exactly the same, then who did that?" Toni whimpered as another cloaked figure emerged, this one wearing purest black.

"I apologize for what they have done to you," the man said softly, "My child."

"Papa!" Sarah sobbed, and she saw a knife come from his leather-gloved hand.

"It has the boys' fingerprints on it, the ones that hurt you," he said softly as he went over towards the door and threw it back in haste. "I have always loved you the most, my child. Find where you belong, my child. Go to the Opera Populaire, for there you shall be united with the place you need most, the need you have most."

"But-!" she sobbed, cringing and crying her eyes out. "What do I do?"

"You must go to the Opera Populaire," he repeated before pausing and adding. "And you must disappear, my child. Let them think you are a phantom, and prove to them that you truly are L.F. and are not to be messed with. Show them what you have been practicing for years."

He left, and Sarah forced herself to her feet, crying. She crawled over to Toni, who was sobbing and looking down as he bled out.

"I love you," he sobbed. "I always have."

"You will always be in my heart," she murmured mingling her tears with his. "No matter what, you will always be my brother."

"Show them why they don't mess with us," he sobbed. "Avenge me, Sarah. Avenge me, Learning Fantasma."

"I will," she promised as his breathing became more and more ragged with every breath. "They will curse the day they did not do all that Phantasma asked of them."

"Don't forget to look for the beauty underneath," he rasped. "Adieu, mon vengeur."

"I will," she promised as he took his last breaths and the light died from his eyes. "Adieu, ma bien-aimée morte."

* * *

French translations: Farewell, my avenger. Farewell, my dead beloved.

Three reviews equals an update! Also, I have this story completed, so I'm just waiting for you guys to review and give me the signals to update! However, I do need some help with its sequel, so I'm still open for suggestions on what should happen to Sarah.


	4. Lies

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

I feel the need to update my updating policy. I shall check my review numbers once every three days, and then give you an update depending on whether or not the latest chapter has three reviews. However, a big thank you to the three reviewers! I'm very much enjoying your input!

Since I didn't give you time to guess the titles, I'm going to give you all Kudos anyways if you guessed it right. Listen to the Music is done by the Doobie Brothers, if I'm correct. Phantom is done by Chicago, and Tearing up My Heart is done by NSync.

**WARNING: **THE FIRST COUPLE PARAGRAPHS OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MASSIVE VIOLENCE, DEATH, GORE, AND HORRIBLE TORTURES THAT I WOULD NORMALLY WISH UPON NOBODY BUT SOMEONE THAT HAD DONE TO ME WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE REFER TO THE FIRST PIECE OF DIALOGUE!

* * *

Sarah had never ceased being the phantom from that day forwards, and for six years she remained in hiding while training to further her skills as a phantom. The first thing she did was make sure that everyone thought she was dead. Once all was said and done, she began to exact her revenge slowly but surely. The first ones to go were the cheerleaders by means of excessive orgasms, achieved perfectly by her tying them up with their arms above their heads, shoving bottles into their female areas, and then tying their legs together.

Sarah didn't care if it was the estrogen overload or excessive bleeding that killed them, only that they got it slowly and painfully. Others that were on her hit list were now on the alert, and she was now wearing full-body restraints to cover her now fleshed-out bodice. Once every so often her father would come to her aide by bringing her new bras and restraints, but most of what he brought was more food and supplies for her.

"The principal is retiring," he said one night. "He will stop at the end of the year. Do you want to burn his office?"

"No, I will kill him slowly, torturing him to death," she smiled nastily. "I have every intention of being the female reincarnate of the phantom of the opera, and I intend to go through with all of the attacks in order somehow on those of the opposite gender in exact order. He shall be the one to represent _La Carlotta_. I shall decide who shall play as Christine – or in this case, Christian – and Raoul de Chagny."

"Be careful that you do not reveal yourself, my child," her father said softly. "Choose someone you know well."

"I will," she nodded, already deciding the perfect way to finish the sad tale that had become her life. "I am broken, papa, do not bother. Do not bother with me, _Daroga_."

"I bother because you are my child, and no matter what happens that will not change that fact and the one that I love you," he said calmly as he slunk into the shadows.

She blinked at him emotionlessly, her emotions having been destroyed by destroying so many people and things. She had willingly tortured animals in the shadows and abandoned districts of the city that they now lived in, and she roamed freely as she pleased with nobody and nothing to stop her.

"I am coming for you, foolish Principal," she smiled. "You said I was a primadonna, and so I shall turn you into the one I hate most."

* * *

"That Sarah Tiranti girl disappeared seven years ago today," the principal murmured softly. "I think we should hold a vigil tonight in the arena she was hurt in and her friend was killed in."

"You're only saying that because all of the others who angered her were found dead from steroid overdoses, or from food poisoning, and forms of torture their sex partners put upon them," his newest vice-principal said. "You're obsessed."

"No, he's right, we could be next on the list," the original one murmured. "I started out here the same year it happened, and I never thought that things like this could have happened."

"Who was responsible?" the newer one asked.

"Honestly, Fernard, one of the guys was dead before morning when he was found dead having been castrated. The boy's fingerprints were on the knife, but so were those of the three other boys who allegedly held her down while the dead one raped her. the thing is, the three all gave the story that she was already dead when he had them hold her still. The police swallowed the lies, and it never went to court since her brothers attested and saw that she was killed by a knife wound and there were no signs of rape at the time."

"But how did they know she wasn't raped while alive, Andre?" he asked fearfully.

"Simple, they concocted the story that they couldn't find their phones and ran all the way home to use their phone to call in the crime. What they claimed was that when they found her there were no signs of rape, but when they returned, there were. The police couldn't get straight stories out of any of it, and so since nobody could give them straight answers, and no body was found, everyone just assumed that the dead boy hid the body somewhere since the blood led in unison to his house, where he was found lying in a pool of blood."

"So, if you become principal, are you going to listen to the phantom?"

"NO!" the principal yelled angrily. "We cannot afford to listen to the phantom! We must find this phantom and gas them out! There _must _be a logical explanation for all of this! Call in a medium if you must!"

"I already did," Fernard said fearfully as a knock came at the door. "Ah, that would be her."

He opened the door to find the medium staring at him and shaking her head. He led her to the scene of the crime, and she looked around warily.

"There is indeed a phantom here in the arena," she said gravely. "He is upset that you let him die here in front of a crowd for sport."

"WHAT?!" they asked terrified. "What happened?"

"He says that a group of high school football players raped his girlfriend, castrated him, and then left them to die. She was barely breathing, and he died before her. He says that he has seen her, and she comes to visit him from time to time, but she instead has been causing mayhem. He says that his reason for returning here was to make sure that nothing of that nature happened again, while hers was to exact revenge for what they have inflicted upon her," she said fearfully. "There is much fear and pain in his words. He fears for those who ignored the pleas for help that his beloved screamed out while she was being raped. Something about her being obsessed with the phantom of the opera and also having been dragged away somewhere. He says that even she does not know the location of her body."

"So-so there is truly no way…?" Andre asked swallowing fearfully.

"I'm afraid not," she said shaking her head. "Until I can meet her, I can do nothing."

Sarah frowned as she looked at the medium, watching from behind the bleachers that had seated those who laughed and watched her be tortured. With a deep and silent breath, she prepared herself for the acts that would come soon. After all, she had to be ready for the coming murders that she knew she was going to commit.

* * *

So, the two "managers", "Madame" Giry, and "Meg" are introduced. I'm sure you know the update policy that I just gave, but remember that from here on out I will only check them once every three days to see if it meets requirements! You guys got lucky that I was on here reading fellow Phantom fanfics!

Please review! Three of them come three days' time means an update, and more than that means a larger update!


	5. Beginnings

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

_Lies_ is a song done by "Marina & the Diamonds". I felt it appropriate for last chapter's title, and I also give great Kudos to anyone that guessed the ones so far correctly! I'd give credit by username, but nobody sent in any answers...

However, a big thank you to Azulixa for liking how I decided to do my Chapter Titles! I won't deny, some of them are kind of tricky to decide on and research, but they're _so _worth it!

Enjoy the update as your rewards for giving me three reviews on Chapters one through three! Three reviews for Chapters four, five and six, and you'll get another three chapters!

* * *

Sarah stared below her as she stood up in the catwalk of the Opera Populaire, watching Carlotta get the stage background landing on her. She had to fight back the laugh since the Carlotta she was watching was by far worse than how the theaters and movies had depicted her, and had run to the church to get it out of her system. But as she was about to sing to the phantom to let him know that she was here to join him in his antics, she awoke to find that it was daylight, and that she was back in the year 2010.

She sighed, wanting nothing more than to be united with her beloved phantom of the opera. She longed to hold him close to her, no matter how disfigured or deformed his face was. She knew that she was being irrational, but she was a broken lunatic. What better way to be able to stay sane while living with a lunatic than to be one yourself? It made no sense to most, but it did to her, and this was her mindset now that she was a cold-blooded killer.

She smiled as she recalled that today was the day that she would make her insane principal begin to pay for what he'd done to her in Middle School. Over time she had created dozens of plans, and had even been blackmailing students that she had seen rape people. After all, she had photographed evidence, and had left a copy of it in their lockers to prove that she was there.

With that method she had been saving up her money. Most of the time she kept it in smaller bills until she could hold no more in the safe, and she then took it to her father, who exchanged it for the larger bills gradually. Over the seven years that she had been in hiding, she had saved up eighteen hundred dollars. She had almost requested that her father get a phantom mask made for her, but he refused and instead put the money into a larger metal safe that he bought for her, one that required a key.

She had been using a tarp over a hammock made out of another tarp. It was small and easily compact, and comfortable until the winter months, which was when she would move in with her father and stay hidden in there during the daytime and continued terrorizing people at night-time.

But as she was about to go deliver up a near-death blow to a rapist that hadn't caved into her blackmail offer, she was met with a high-school janitor by the name of Joseph. She knew for sure it was not her brother, and this was because he paled and dropped his mop as he saw her. She fled immediately, putting him as a high priority on her hit list, knowing he had to be silenced before he revealed her identity.

"You were seen?" her father hissed one night. "Are you daft?! You could have been killed!"

"It was just a janitor, nobody's going to believe him since it was midnight anyways," she said shrugging it off. "Besides, Joseph Bouquet saw the phantom, and he told nobody. Well, he did, but he was killed for it, so naturally I'm going to do the same."

"Sarah, I worry for you," her father said kneeling in front of her. "You have been acting as your phantom for so long that the character has become imbedded in who you are. Please, my child, cease this insane behavior."

"No, papa, it is you who is insane," she said calmly. "I know who I am. It's time the world was reintroduced to the phantom of the opera, this time with opposite genders, a modern twist, and an unquenchable blood-lust. I will _never _stop until I destroy those who destroyed my life, and yet at the same time turned me into the angel of perfection that I have so badly wanted to marry."

"My child, please," he pled, and she turned around.

"Stop telling me what to do," she snapped, and he realized just what had happened to his little girl. "I know what I am doing, papa. Let me do my job, and I shall leave you to yours."

"You've been twisted," he said pained. "Your mind and soul has become twisted by the rape."

"Don't you _dare _bring that up to me," she snarled angrily. "I've worked for too long to go back to that sorry state! I must continue down this path until I die lest I die because I strayed!"

* * *

"I've had it!" the principal yelled at last after finally getting out of the hospital. "I'm not doing anything in public until this damned problem about the phantom is settled!"

"Principal Carlo, these things do happen," the former vice-principal said fearfully as Fernard and Andre were there to permanently take his place since he had been acting as both counselor and vice-principal over the school.

"For the past _seven years_, that's all I've heard out of you! These things do happen! Pah! You my friend, disgust me! and you two," he said rounding on Fernard and Andre. "You two are as bad as him! Good-bye, I'm really leaving this time!"

"Well, we groveled last time, and this time we have no clue what to do," the two panicked. "What do we do?!"

"Gentlemen, good luck," the ex-vice-principal said gently. "If you need me, I shall be in Australia."

"I have a message, sir," said Sarah's father, Andrew, who was now a counselor at the school, "From the Learning Fantôme."

"Oh, god in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Andre snapped as they began walking through the school.

"She welcomes you to her high school," Andrew continued.

"Oh, _her_ high school?"

"She commands that you leave box five," he said pointing to a desk in a classroom that had long since been abandoned. "Empty for her use, and reminds you that her salary is due."

"Her salary?!" Andre snapped as he snatched the letter.

"What? Mister Likont used to give her two thousand dollars a month," Andrew shrugged.

"_Two thousand dollars_?!" they demanded, and he nodded.

"Perhaps you can afford more?" he pressed challengingly, "With the Vicomte as your patron?"

"Mister, I had hoped to make that announcement public when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala! But as of now, we shall have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our principal!" Fernard shouted distressed.

"My two sons could do it," Andrew pointed out, putting his two sons in position to keep them safe from their sister's wrath.

"If they're up for the task then let them," the two moaned. "I don't care! Just get a person in that seat!"

* * *

So, now that Fermin and Andre are both in position, we'll see just how well things will go. Who do you think will represent whom? How do you think Sarah's brothers will react when (not if, _when_) they figure out that their sister is the phantom?

Review please! Three reviews for chapters four through six equals another three-chapter update!


	6. Think of Me

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters or songs therein!

* * *

Sarah was calm as she listened to the song _Think of Me _at the same time that Christine Daee was singing it in her time. Sarah was still garbed in her old phantom mirror clothes, and she lurched as she realized that she was laying in her hammock one minute and sitting next to the phantom himself the next.

She was startled, but neither of them made a move. He simply looked her direction as the seat moved, narrowed his eyes, and went back to watching Christine. She let out a soft sigh of relief – safe from being killed. She knew that if she ran into him just now, she really would be killed. No, she had to time things just right, timing it so that when and if she was solid she would be able to comfort him in his time of need, or even re-enact his fight with Christine about Raoul at the same time and in the same place as them, only with a very shocking twist for the three singers.

"Can it be? Can it be my sons?" Sarah's mother asked shocked as she saw their performance as the new principal of the high school at the football games. "BRAVO!"

She left the bleachers, right from the box that her daughter liked to occupy, with her daughter snarling at her furiously silently from behind her.

"What a change. They're really not a bit, the cockish boys that once they were. They may not remember me, but I remember them," she smiled widely and sang as she left the arena.

If Principal Carlo hated Sarah at any given time, it was now. He was furious, and he nearly fainted as the two boys were received with so much more praise than he had ever been.

"Samuel, Joseph!" a new male yelled, and the two turned and smiled.

"Where in the world have you two been hiding? Really, you two were perfect! I seriously want your secrets, who taught you how to calm the phantom like that! I've never seen the phantoms so calm after half-time!" he gushed, and they blinked. "You do know who they say the phantoms are, don't you?"

"Yes," they said softly. "Sis promised us that she would send us an angel of guidance when she died. We think that somehow that angel was there tonight, watching over us and making sure we said the right things. We think that maybe if given enough time, we can calm our sister's ghost and help her pass on."

"Don't forget, you've also got the one in the basketball arena from the boy that was killed," he reminded them, and they shuddered. "I know, you miss your sister, but now that she's gone you two are free to do as you please without having to worry about babysitting!"

"She would have been nineteen in August," they murmured. "We miss her so."

As if by some strange turn of events, they found themselves looking around in the church section of the Opera Populaire, as if straight from the movie. They found themselves responding to their friend at the exact same moments and with the exact same answers that Christine had been singing, even though she was also in front of them. But the problem was that they couldn't communicate with each other. All they could do was see each other, and this scared them since they had no clue what was going on. out of impulse, and a strange desire to at least do one thing that their sister would have done, they began singing the song that they knew Christine would sing, with a few alterations. To their surprise, their friend sang along, albeit getting more and more confused.

_Sister once spoke of an Angel  
We used to dream she'd appear  
Now as we sing we can sense her  
And we know she's here_

_Here in these rooms, she calls us softly_  
_Somewhere inside, hiding_  
_Somehow we know she's always with us_  
_She, the unseen genius_

**You two, you must have been dreaming**  
**Stories like this can't come true**  
**You guys are talking in riddles**  
**And it's not like you**

_Angel of music, guide and guardian_  
_Grant to us your glory_  
_Angel of music, hide no longer_  
_Secret and strange Angel_

_She's with me even now_  
**Your hands are cold**  
_All around me_  
**Your faces, guys, they're white**  
_It frightens us_, **don't be frightened**

As their friend ushered them away from the church, they saw that instead of the church of the Opera Populaire, they saw that they had instead been singing inside of their school, in the lower floor of the three story senior high school for Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors.

"You know, she really could be here," Joseph murmured.

"I wonder how often she comes back to visit her old friend in the gymnasium since it's where he died trying to free her," Sam murmured. "For all we know, we're next on the list."

"I doubt it. Phantom doesn't attack Christine until the very end of the movie, so we just have to make sure we don't reenact the movie," Joe said shaking and looking around. "Besides, the gender roles are reversed. She can't sleep with us because, well, we're her brothers."

"Doesn't stop a pedophile from raping his own kids," Sam pointed out with a shiver.

"Fair point," Joe conceded. "But what do we do? Raoul could be our girlfriends, Raoul's representation could be anybody!"

"Who are we willing to sacrifice?" Sam asked worried. "It could be anything, from our freedom, or our sanity, or – Merlin forbid – us to murder someone that we treasure just as those guys did to her virginity that day."

"Maybe we should talk about this later," Joe said shaking his head, "Moving on, if you would please."

"Fine," Sam huffed. "So, what are we going to do? The phantoms this time are truly ghosts. How do we please them enough to get them to pass on?"

"Torture and humiliate the ones who hurt her?" Joe asked, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No," he said exhausted.

"Trapping their victims is only going to make them even angrier than before, that was just how a preteen, twelve-year old Sarah was like, always at the center of the trouble."

"And as sad as it is to say, that's become her legacy is for having the most office referrals in the entire school, maybe even in our generation," Sam said sighing. "Alright, let's move on. let's head back to the areas that we came through to get dressed."

* * *

So, they're starting to piece it together, but how do you think they'll figure out the rest of it? Well... a bit will be answered in chapter seven.

Three reviews for the updated chapters (4-6) and you'll get another update! Next update trio: Mirror Scene, Phantom of the Opera, and the Notes!


	7. The Mirror

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters or songs therein!

_This _means thoughts or her singing.

**This **means that the boys are singing.

FangirlForever-N-Love: You aren't the only one reviewing, I promise. One of very few, but aren't the only one. However, I thank you for your continued support. As for who I am and where I live... I'm a female in the United States. That's all I'm telling you. *grins evilly*

Enjoy...

* * *

Sarah looked around at her surroundings and narrowed her eyes at her brothers as they were about to leave their offices, talking with their mother animatedly.

"I'm so proud of you, my sons," she praised. "I only wish that your sister could have achieved such heights had she lived!"

'_What are you talking about?! I've achieved greater heights than any of you will ever know! I've got more money, more power, more _fear _ignited in my very _name_ than you three idiots _ever_ will!'_ Sarah screamed mentally, clenching her fist around her Punjab lasso to keep from using it.

"But mother, Sarah was always the one to do the dishes, and all the other chores, everything she said that night was true, mother," Sam protested.

"Nonsense! She rarely did the dishes! I can't recall a time she did the dishes without whining and screaming that it was your turn!" she scoffed.

"Renee, it is time you'd best be leaving," Andrew said from the doorway. "It is my turn to speak with them."

Sarah's mother puffed herself up before heading to the door.

"Five minutes after your father is through with you, no later," she said pointing to the two before leaving.

"Well done," Andrew smiled pulling out a couple of daisies. "She is pleased with you."

_If only because of what they said about me,_ Sarah snorted softly as her father left. Renee stuck her head in the door and told them five minutes or they would get locked in their rooms. Sarah knew that there were only three bedrooms in the house, so the fact that Sam and Joe had separate rooms could only mean that one of the two had moved into her room. Sarah locked the door with a key she had gotten from her father as he frowned at her choice of people, and he went away. She took a deep breath and began singing, knowing that her singing voice would have matured too much for them to even begin thinking that it was her who was their "angel". Naturally, she also had to change up some lyrics for it.

_Insolent bitch, this slave of fashion  
Basking in your glory  
Ignorant fool, this brave old cougar  
Sharing in my triumph  
_  
**Angel, I hear you, speak I listen  
Stay by my side, guide me  
Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me  
Enter at last, Master  
**  
_Flattering men, you shan't know me  
See why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside  
_  
**Angel of Music, guide and guardian  
Grant to us your glory  
Angel of Music, hide no longer  
Come to us, strange angel  
**_  
I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me, Angel of Music  
I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me, Angel of Music_

As Sarah watched her brothers come to her, she was taken back to the Opera Populaire, and as she sang to lure them in, she stood beside the _real _Phantom of the Opera, who was working on luring Christine Daee in. To Sarah's shock, her brothers were also brought with her, and even though they were phantoms in this time, real ghosts, they could still be seen and heard.

Her brothers hesitated for mere moments, at the same time as Christine did. But they took their sister's hands and were determined to follow her. She led them through her school domain, twisting and winding just as the phantom was with Christine. The phantom and Christine could see the trio, and the trio could see and hear the phantom and Christine, but none of the five of them dared to alter what was going on. No, they wanted to see just how things would play out. As furious as the phantom was, he had a diva to seduce.

She was now glad that her brothers had kept all of her things untouched, for it made her truly a phantom. Nobody would ever know that it was her who had, and still to this day, terrorized their high school. After all, the fewer people who knew about her identity the better.

As much as she missed her old life, she wouldn't have given her new one up to go back to it. After all, she only had a seventh grade education and she was nineteen. She wouldn't have survived long in the work force.

Sarah took a deep breath, and bared her nerves to prepare for the one thing in her life that she had never thought she would ever achieve: a duet with the phantom of the Opera.

* * *

*fangirl squeals* AT LAST! I've actually had dreams that I was Christine and in church when the phantom showed up at random and started singing to me!

REVIEW!


	8. Phantom of the Opera

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters or songs therein!

_This _– Erik and Sarah singing

**This – **Sam, Joe, and Christine singing.

_**This – **_all five singing.

Last time: _Sarah took a deep breath, and bared her nerves to prepare for the one thing in her life that she had never thought she would ever achieve: a duet with the phantom of the Opera._

* * *

**In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind  
**  
_Sing once again with me our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind  
_  
**Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear**_ it's me they hear  
_**Your**_**/**__My__** spirit and **_**my**_**/**__your__** voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside **__my__**/**_**your**_** mind  
**_  
**He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!  
**  
As the five sang, Erik and Christine watched Sarah and her two brothers, as they were seemingly walking on top of the waters. They were, after all, in a school and not in the water-filled area. Sam and Joe would sing it about a female phantom, much to Christine and Phantom's confusion, up until they heard the phantom that was walking singing. It was then that they realized that the phantom over these two boys was a woman, and a very hate-filled one at that, with enough hate to rival that of him.

Sarah looked over at the phantom only once, and made eye contact to find that they were as blue as the sea itself, although with no idea how they were that way. Come time for the singing at the end, she was silent was she watched her brothers begin singing lower and lower notes instead of higher notes like Christine was.

She looked around them, slightly shocked and confused. The lair was always as she had imagined it from the movies, only so much better, and it was to her shock that Christine wasn't that much taller than her, if only by a couple of inches, if that. Her brothers, however, were terrified and seeing both the phantom's lair and their sister's layer, as though two scenes were warring for dominance on a television set. Christine, Samuel and Joseph stared as the phantom and Sarah stepped into their domains in unison, each one beginning to sing in their own voices – he in a wonderful baritone, she in an operatic soprano.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_  
_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_  
_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_  
_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_  
_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_  
_And you live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_  
_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_  
_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_  
_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_  
_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_  
_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Let your soul take you where you long to be_  
_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_  
_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_  
_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_  
_To the power of the music that I write_  
_The power of the music of the night_

Samuel, Joseph, and Christine stared at the area around them as the two phantoms led them around, each one slowly pausing long enough to continue keeping their gender opposites under their spells of shock and awe. Christine looked as though she wanted more than what the phantom was giving her, and Samuel and Joseph were looking as though they were staring at the only thing that could bring their sister back to them.

The two phantoms led the trio to a section of their domains, and Christine fainted as she saw the dress and area that the phantom had devoted to her. Samuel and Joseph were gaping in shock and horror before fainting at the sight of a shrine dedicated to the two that they had watched been killed in the gymnasium of the high school that they were now teaching at. The students, had, ironically, been terrorized by their phantom for seven years, even up until they graduated, but the phantom had not gone back to terrorize her old middle school. No, she had set it up so that her old principals had moved up with her grade, and had remained at the school whether they liked it or not.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night_

The two phantoms carried their loads to their two separate beds – the male carrying Christine bridal-style, with Sarah carrying her brothers over her shoulders. Sarah had particularly enjoyed watching the male phantom, hoping and longing to touch him and let him know that she had emulated her life after his, and even to the point that people feared her more than death itself. But as they finished singing, she and her brothers began fading, much to the phantoms' confusion.

"Who are you?" the male phantom murmured. "How are you doing this?"

"I am you, in a different time," she replied softly as she was beginning to fade. "I am you in spirit, but not in person. Beaten, destroyed, my time created me, just as the gypsies did to you. We are one in spirit, but we are in two different times."

"How do you do this?" he repeated impatiently, also wondering how she knew of him and his history.

"I would tell you if I knew," she said quietly. "But let me suffice by saying that you are still feared, even in our time. In our time, you are feared still, and even revered by some who think of you as a god."

"Impossible," he murmured as she finally finished fading. "I am… revered?"

* * *

I love this! Fanfics are so wonderful to release your pent-up emotions! LIKE THIS! *whoops excitedly*

Okay, enough of my crazy. Review and get more chapters! No reviews = NO UPDATE!


	9. Notes

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters or songs therein!

_This_means that they're reading a letter.

* * *

Sarah was so much gladder now that she had finally communicated somewhat with the phantom, and her heart felt as though it was about to burst with joy. That was why she had been fading so quickly yet slowly – the two were having different emotions at the time.

"I wish I could tell you who I truly was," she sighed to the picture that she had up of the phantom. "If only I could create a lair just like you had, but within the school… wait…. I _can_! The spare classroom with the actors' closets! Oh wait, they need that… hm… they need the band and choir rooms… perhaps one of the other classrooms in the basement… wait, that classroom below the stairs, the one I didn't know existed until I explored in the night!"

But as she began to watch the students from within throughout the day, she saw that they used that classroom for students who were slower in reading and writing. She fumed silently before beginning to plot her next idea for hiding her newest lair in. her original lair was still her bedroom – a place that her brothers had wisely left abandoned for her continued use – and otherwise her lair was box five, or rather the room that she had once gone to for German.

"Did you hear? Craig Merrythought is retiring," she heard her would-be English teacher.

It had been a persistence of hers that she put different students and tutoring lessons inside the classroom that was nearby, and she now realized what to do. The teacher had left it mostly empty, and rarely used it for his own personal use. The man was smart, and even kind, but was silent after the one time he had seen her.

"I won't tell," he had promised.

So, the next month, after the finals ended, Sarah gladly moved her things into his classroom, leaving a note for the principals, saying that it was to remain empty so that she could tutor people. That was, of course, a façade, and her true intent was to use it for her own personal hideout and bedroom.

"We can't just let the phantom control us in the summer!" Fernard had shouted.

"We don't have a choice," Andre sighed. "She will destroy us as she did all the others who attacked her or made her angry. I believe we should give her the classroom. After all, if she wants to tutor someone, then perhaps they show signs of something she once had in life."

"You're an idiot!" Fernard shouted as Andrew walked in.

"I have a note, sir," he said gravely. "From the Learning Fantôme."

"What now?" they moaned. "Surely this can wait?"

"No, my friends, it cannot," Andrew said wearily as the two tore open the letter and began to read.

_Gentlemen, I have now sent you a few notes stating my requests and needs for the upcoming school years. Naturally I see that you are upset, however I find that obedience is always the best policy unless you would like to find yourselves without a football team. After all, there are still many who were there at the time of my death who have not been struck yet. I want a room in the bottom floor of the school; you shall know which one it is by finding it locked within the week. Should my commands be ignored, you will have brought a plague upon your school and community. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient and permanent student. L.F._

"As I said," Andrew swallowed fearfully. "It would not be wise to insult her."

"You are a cowardice fool," Andre barked. "You haven't the spine to stand up to the ghost of your own daughter!"

"She was raped and then stabbed, dragged away, and has been dead for seven years!" Andrew roared with tears flowing from his face. "Don't you see that she can't pass on until someone finally makes her happy?!"

"You're obsessed," Fernard said rolling his eyes. "Andre, just let the ghost have the room of its choice. If it will get the two ghosts out of our hair, I don't care what happens!"

Sarah smiled at his statement and ran downstairs with her new classroom lock. It didn't take long for her to remove the doorknob, and as she put the new one on, she saw the same janitor staring at her in shock and horror. Without a word, she lunged for him, ramming him against the wall.

"One word of this and you shall be losing your neck," she snarled quietly into his ear. "One word and I shall make sure you don't live to see the outside of the school again."

"Yes, L.F…. just please…. Don't kill me," he murmured. "My wife, my children…"

"Can live without a loudmouth," she said coldly, and he paled. "Got it?"

He nodded, and she released him, jerking him back long enough to whisper "I shall also require assistance to move some things into this classroom". After he fled, she knew that she had won the war and had put everything in motion.

"Full Wi-Fi access," she smiled as she entered her new domain and shut the door behind her to have it lock behind her. "Complete with a view of the parking lot, I can hear what goes on in the history classroom next door, and I can work on my plots and murders in complete peace and solitude, without having to worry about being caught. How could it get any better than this?"

"And you're sure this is the room the phantom wanted?" she heard a woman ask, and she cringed as she realized that she had been betrayed by the two vice-principals. She quickly moved into the next classroom over and hid behind the door so that they couldn't see her no matter what.

"We're sure, the phantom has been plaguing us and it sent us a note that it wanted one of the rooms on the bottom floor," she heard Fernard say quickly. "We aren't sure of how to continue."

"Well, first off, your phantom wants to be left alone," the medium said calmly as she looked around the room. "Second off, she stays here to guard the school and its citizens, even if it means risking and even sacrificing the lives of some of them for the greater good. Third, she is twelve – it will take many, many years to be able to convince her to calm down. and finally, she heard you coming and began to communicate long before I got here."

"Wait, which room did she choose?" Andre asked.

"I am not entirely sure, she wants it to stay a secret," the medium lied. "I'm getting mixed signals from her." _Not to mention the fact that your phantom is actually a living teenager who has simply been in too much emotional pain to stop acting like the one that she was obsessed with before those boys drove her to madness_. "I wish to speak here alone. Speaking with the more complicated ones alone tends to help things speed along much quicker."

"As you wish," Andre and Fernard said as they turned to leave.

"She wants complete solitude for the meeting, not a single soul in the school unless they are on the top floor," the medium said calmly, and the two vice-principals sighed and began to rally up what few staff members that were remaining to go up to the top.

* * *

So, what do you want to happen now? Should the medium stay, or go?

REIVEWS = UPDATES!


	10. Carlotta Valdez

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters or songs therein!

* * *

Sarah waited silently, waiting for the sounds of anything and everything. She went to go back into her room as she realized that she hadn't changed that lock and didn't have the keys. She swore angrily as she realized that she would be forced to leave the classroom to go back to her domain.

"Well, hello," the medium said softly as the teen slunk out of the classroom. "It's nice to finally meet you, Miss L.F."

"Madame Le Fantôme, if you will," Sarah said coldly as she turned to unlock her room. "I prefer my privacy, if you would. You have my thanks for helping me with the charade I am performing here."

"It is how you've survived all of this time," the medium said softly, and Sarah nodded. "I'm impressed, truly I am. Blackmailing principals for your living is wonderful. But why such a modest budget?"

"I have no use for utility and housing bills, and the school is public," she shrugged as she entered her domain. "Come, I may as well permit you to enter since I haven't set it up as my own yet, aside from the locked door."

"So, after all this time, you haven't even been able to start living your life outside of being the phantom?" the medium asked, and Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"I was always in love with him," she said quietly. "The phantom of the Opera would have been my first choice of husband, it always has been, but forever and a day have passed since his time. Yet I decided that if I somehow was not taken back to his time, I would have settled on Toni."

"The ghost in the basketball court," the medium said, and Sarah looked up and nodded sadly.

"I've been visiting him and telling him all of my plans, usually to get his input. Even though he can't talk to me directly, I feel like I can hear what he would say if he were there next to me. it makes me feel at least a little better whenever I do, knowing that his death wasn't in vain since he died trying to free me and set me free from society's hatred."

"Like Madame Giry did for the phantom," she confirmed, and Sarah nodded silently. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I am Cassie, a lower-class medium, even though my gift is really quite powerful. I don't want it being used for entertainment purposes, and I'll only take a case if it interests me. This case sounded an awful lot like the Phantom of the Opera, so I took it."

"You won't reveal me, will you?" Sarah asked fearfully, and Cassie shook her head. "Really?"

"Really, really," she said gently. "To be honest, I don't blame you for torturing those people to death. It was me who was called in to calm their spirits, and finally I had to explain to them that it was your phantom that killed them through somebody else as a way to retaliate for what they had done to you, torturing you until you commit suicide in a forest."

"But didn't they ask about me?"

"They did, but I told them that you were nomadic, and that I hadn't met you yet. I told them that I got my information from a source that you yourself told, a friend by the name of Toni."

"Is… is he?" Sarah asked with wide eyes, and the medium nodded.

"He followed me here," she said quietly. "He wants you to know that you've become a perfect _fantôme de__l'école_, as he called it."

"Phantom of the school," Sarah translated. "I've had quite a few different classrooms near my hideouts. I usually set up videos and tape recorders in the French classroom."

"A wise decision," Cassie smiled gently. "Be careful."

"Leaving already?" Sarah asked, only now realizing just how much she longed for human contact.

"You're a recluse, if I recall," she smiled. "Take care."

"You too," Sarah said sadly as Cassie left.

Cassie headed to the top floor and sighed as she reached where Fernard and Andre were pacing anxiously. They went to her quickly and were about to speak when she held up her hands.

"This is not a place I wish to intervene," she said calmly. "She is merely doing her civil duty and protecting those who she believes are in the same position that she was in – tortured, abused, neglected, and the like. She is merely willing to make more sacrifices than anyone else here to prevent things from happening like they did at Columbine High School."

"Oh, god," Fernard murmured. "An entire school! We shall have to recover an entire school!"

"Or let them know that the phantom of the school won't be tolerating any less garbage, and to announce it to the upcoming freshman," Cassie pointed out. "Let them know that the phantom is real, and that if they insult the phantoms, then they'll be paying the price."

The two shuddered, not at all looking forwards to the upcoming school year.

"We're doomed," Fernard murmured.

"Unless you obey the phantom," Cassie reminded them.

"That's madness!" Andre yelled.

"Why would a guardian make requests that would endanger others?" she countered.

Andre and Fernard opened their mouths repeatedly, trying to counter her argument to no avail.

"I hate to say this, but the woman makes a point," Fernard conceded softly.

"I flat out refuse to listen to this damned Phantom!" Principal Carlo yelled as a letter fluttered down from the ventilation shaft above him.

"Read it," Cassie encouraged.

"_I commend you on hiring a medium, but it will not work. I am here for the students, and will only leave when everyone in the student body wants me gone at their own will and not at the will of the teachers. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient guardian. L.F.,_" he read aloud, strained.

"That's it?!" his wife demanded. "That's all we get out of this bastard?!"

"Female," Cassie corrected.

"Bitch, then!" she snapped. "You guys are amateurs! My cousins are cowards and they have more guts than you! And my husband is a better principal that those two boys will _ever _be!"

Sarah snarled, seeing that this woman was acting just like her husband and being just as much of a Carlotta as he was. She smiled at the beauty she would be able to perform come time for the musical, when she would be able to set the school on fire and destroy the principal and his wife.

* * *

Review, if you will. Unless you'd like L.F. angry?

Just kidding. Reviews will get you updates faster, though.


	11. Why So Silent, Good Messieurs?

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters and songs therein!

_This _will again mean Sarah singing.

**This **will represent Erik (phantom) singing.

* * *

Sarah sighed in content as she looked around her. She had spray-painted a set of shades black and then set it up so that no light entered her classroom, and even more importantly no images or shadows went through the windows. Her secrecy was important to her, and nobody knew why her classroom was abandoned save the fact that the schools had a ghost running amuck and nomadic between them, and apparently this one was now one of the ones deemed problematic enough to create a hideout or domain for interrogation or torture uses in.

Most of what she did was to help her gain weight, since she was skin and bones and had almost zero body fat on her whatsoever, so she ate more chocolate than anything else as she eavesdropped on the new history class. Over the course of six months, she had fleshed out quite well, just enough to make her look as she had before. Sure, she was bigger now, and not just in the taller sense, but she was also able to restrain her body enough to make her look like a taller version of herself, wearing long pants to make it look like she was wearing platform shoes to make herself taller.

"Father," she hissed, and he jumped as he heard her. "Tell them to put on Masquerade from the _Phantom of the opera_. This is important, papa. It is needed to continue down this road."

Andrew nodded and went towards the DJ, and put it on, telling them to waltz as best they could or to just spin and move around as best they could. Sarah sang along with the music, hiding in the back of the lobby at the top of the stairs, where she knew no fool would go. After all, it had been banned, and they had warned the students by saying that the phantom liked to roam the top and bottom floors for no reason while completely ignoring the outer buildings, which was completely false, since she loved going round the whole school, just when nobody was around.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you._

Sarah stepped out to the landing between the lobby and top floors as the beginning of the phantom of the Opera's theme began playing, and the lights were all turned out, even the vast majority of the strobe lights, leaving just enough light for her to be seen by all as she descended the stairwell. She was now wearing the old classical outfit that the phantom had worn when he had gone as the masque of red death during the Masquerade/Why so Silent scene, and this was yet another piece of her spectacular wardrobe that she had spent most of her time creating now that she was bored and eavesdropping. After all, every single one of her outfits was hand-made by herself. Nobody knew how she got her wardrobe except her and possibly her father, but if there were any doubts as to who was within the costume, they faded whenever they saw her descending the rest of the stairwell slowly in synchronization to the real phantom, who was able to see into her world that night instead of the other way around like it normally was. To his surprise, she also wielded a sword, only it was in the Japanese style instead of his English one.

_**Why so silent good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you **_**an opera/**_a playwrite.__**  
Here I bring the finished score – DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT!  
Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts.  
**_**Carlotta/**_Our __Carlo__** must be taught to act, not **_**her/**_his__** normal trick of strutting round the **_**stage/**_school__**.  
Our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy for a man of Pianji's age.**_

Sarah smiled as she tapped her sword just barely onto the pregnant abdomen of the principal's wife, whose eyes had widened in horror_._

_**And my **_**managers**_**/**__principals__** must learn that their place is in an OFFICE, not the arts!  
As for our star**__s, the two Tiranti…/_**Miss Christine Daee…**_**  
No doubt **_**she'll**_**/**__they'll__** do **_**her**_**/**__their__** best.  
It's true, **_**her voice is good**_**/**__These two are good__**  
**_**She**_**/**__They__** know**_**s**_**, though  
Should **_**she**/_they__** wish to excel  
**_**She**_**/**__they _**has**_**/**__have__** much still to learn  
If pride will let **_**her**_**/**__them__** return to me, **_**her teacher**_**/**__their sister__**  
**_**Her teacher.../**_their sister…_

The three stared up at their two phantoms, both of the phantoms staring down at the ones that they were planning on stopping. The male phantom, who Sarah researched and found out his name was originally Erik, was staring at Christine and her engagement ring on her necklace, the one that Raoul had given her when he had proposed. Sarah was staring down at her brothers in pure loathing and hatred, wanting nothing more than to destroy them and their very way of life, or at least to shake them to their very cores.

"Your chains are still mine! You will sing/Work for ME!" Erik and Sarah yelled in unison as he jerked the engagement ring off of Christine's neck, while Sarah jerked off the two lockets that their mother had given them for Christmas, one with their picture on one side and hers on the other.

Erik ran forwards to the trap door he had waiting, while Sarah broke through and ran towards the school offices, throwing a match into the lobby to set it on fire, and continued on and raced towards the choir room, hiding amidst all of the choir clothes that were not being used. She'd had this planned for months yet, and had even had the fun of setting up the stages as she pleasured. Right as the music began playing again, she heard a noise from outside, and she peeked out in just enough time to see a couple, this one a senior boy and a freshman girl, coming in.

"Sean, don't," she said shocked as she looked down. "Hel-!"

"If you're smart, you won't scream," he snarled, and she widened her eyes. "The phantom is too busy trying not to get caught, and besides that, she's going to be watching the party to make sure her beloved brothers go unharmed. Those two stupid phantoms never once have come into the choir rooms, they don't even know this closet exists."

"Sean, please, don't do this," the girl whimpered. "I'll-I'll press charges!"

"Not if I strangle you with a dress," he sneered looking at the rack that Sarah was hidden within. "Now be still, and you'll be killed if you scream or press charges."

Sarah saw nothing but red.

* * *

I had orgininally wanted this to be a cliffie, but I suppose I owe you the next chapter in exchange for the long break.

Reviews will make a nice exchange for more chapters, though.


	12. Heartbreaker

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

* * *

Sarah saw red everywhere, the night of her rape and supposed death fresher now on her mind than it had been since the year after it had happened. She grabbed a shred of dress that she had previously torn off and laid about for her later use, wrapped it around his neck, and created a Punjab lasso to choke him all within a minute flat. She jerked back on the lasso, choking him, and letting him look into her eyes.

"Still think I'm useless now, punk?" she demanded, and his eyes widened. "I'll show you just how _wrong _you are, just how much you are like those others that I killed after they raped me."

"No," he rasped. "Please, don't!"

"Oh, I've heard that somewhere before, let me think," she said pretending to gaze off into the distance and then smiling. "Ah, yes, I remember now. Those were the very words I said before I was raped by a senior boy when I was _twelve_. Don't worry, I'll make sure your death isn't as agonizingly slow as theirs were, no, this is going to be just a little bit quicker… after all, I have other girls to protect tonight from the same kind of monsters as you."

"No, please," he begged. "I'll-I'll keep my mouth shut! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!"

"Leave three hundred thousand dollars," she snarled, and his eyes widened. "Or perhaps you can afford more, with your parents being as rich as they are? Kid, get going, you won't want this being imbedded in your mind like it has become to mine."

"You-hate killing?" she asked shocked, and Sarah looked over her shoulder sorrowfully.

"I've killed only to protect myself and others," she said mournfully. "It never gets easier at all, especially when they hesitate and are there in front of me. Those from the football fields, the ones that were the ones who tortured me, those were the easiest because I already hated them. But it doesn't mean that the pain isn't there. When you kill, there is a part of you that dies, a part of you so vital that it keeps you human and sane. It's become so lost for me that there is no hope for me to be able to merge back into society. That is why I stay hidden and do what I do."

"L.F….?" she asked, and Sarah nodded.

"I am both L.F, and Sarah Tiranti," she said calmly. "You will speak of this to nobody. I shall destroy the cameras in this hallway. You boy, you will return to this room after school when everyone else has returned home on Monday. Should my command be ignored, you shall die. If you don't do as I said earlier and bring me the first installment, you shall die. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he squeaked.

"And one more thing," she snarled. "One word of this, or even one word about seeing me, and I shall kill you in the most gruesome and painful ways, videotape it, and put it all over the internet. How much more humiliation do you think I can come up with, hmm? How much more do you think I can create for the sole purpose of satisfying my sadistic urges? Why do you think I enjoy and simply _thrive _on my sadistic desires, hm?"

"I-I don't know," he stammered, and she chuckled darkly.

"You'll see," she sneered nastily as she tied him up and gagged him, forcing him to stay within the room for a while more. "Girl, get going. You won't be liking what I'm going to do to him."

"But-!" she started, but received a warning glare from Sarah. "Please, don't kill him!"

"Heh, no, I've got _much _bigger fish to fry tonight," she smiled nastily. "Why else do you think that none of the cameras work in the school outside of the ones in the principals' offices? It's because nobody has the guts to catch me on camera for fear of being killed like the guy in my junior high that I killed for accusing me of faking my death."

"Did you?" the boy asked, having managed to spit out the gag somehow, right as the girl fled from the room.

"You really think I'm dead? Heh, you've got an awful long way to go," she smiled. "Besides, I've got just the perfect thing for what I want to do to you."

He paled as she redid the gag and tied another strip of cloth around his head to make sure that the gag stayed in this time. she smiled and began to strip him, slowly beginning the torture that would last the entire night for him, while she had trained herself to never become aroused at the very thought of any naked man save the original phantom of the opera, Erik.

The worst part for the senior was that when it was five in the morning, she had forced his torture and he was sobbing his eyes out, clearly wanting sleep but clearly not going to be able to get it since she kept whipping him with the dress right in his privates.

"MMMNnnnf!" he sobbed at last, and she looked at the clock.

"Oh, what do you know, it's morning," she mused. "I'd better get back to my classroom so I can tutor my student on time. but before I do, I'm going to give you some rules. First and foremost, you will speak of this to nobody but me. second, you will pay me the money that I demand of you, you will pay it on time, or you will face this again. third, you will touch no female outside of marriage, and if you do, I shall torture you again in a much, _much _worse manner. Any questions?"

He shook his head silently crying.

"Good," she smiled. "Oh, and one more thing. You are to stay in this room until the bell rings for you to go to your first classes. I don't want anyone to figure out what I'm up to, and besides that, if word got out that you'd survived, my job would be nothing but torturing people and leaving them to go insane. I should try that one sometime, actually, I wonder how it would work out…"

She continued plotting her next moves as she made her way back to her home, hiding out quickly as the janitor opened the door to a door near hers for an early substitute right as she silently closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Lucky," she smiled before crawling into a ball on the floor. "Good night, Erik."

She looked at a photo of the Gerard Butler's rendering of the phantom and smiled at it as she blinked and then curled back up to go to sleep.

* * *

Review!


	13. History Repeating

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

* * *

Soon, Sarah found herself curled up on Erik's bed as he was composing music. His eyes widened and he jerked with his hand immediately flying to the Punjab lasso he kept on his person as he whirled around to face her.

He needn't have worried, for she was too exhausted to do anything. She woke up only momentarily to blink at him, smile, and then curl back into a sleepy ball. After he heard her deep breathing that came with sleep, he relaxed just enough to go back to composing his music. He was approached by Madame Giry, who had recently taken to coming down to his lair when she had nothing else to do, and her eyes widened.

"She came from nowhere, and has only been sleeping," he said quietly. "I left her be because she is doing nothing."

"She looks like a female version of you, Erik," Madame Giry said softly. "A rather peaceful one in slumber, but she probably has a reason."

"I highly doubt she has a disfigurement," he snorted. "Nothing could be as repulsive as me."

"Perhaps her disfigurement is not on the outside," Madame Giry murmured. "Perhaps hers is on the inside."

"Inside? What nonsense are you talking?" he asked skeptically.

"Perhaps she has emotion problems," she said softly. "I would speak with her when she wakes, but this is your lair and she is your responsibility."

Sarah faded and they stared at the spot that her form had once laid in. Erik shrugged this off simply and went about his business. Madame Giry was still watching the location that Sarah had disappeared from and then gasped as she reappeared, this time whimpering in pain slightly. Erik rose and went over to the female phantom, sizing her up. Her outfit was the same as his, he noticed immediately, and began wondering just why everything about her screamed most of the same things that a mirror did.

She woke up again, this time looking at him with pleading chocolate brown eyes. His eyes widened as she caressed his face with weary hands that fell limp soon after. His eyes widened and he ordered Madame Giry to go get him a bowl full of water and a wet rag. The next opera could wait, this girl needed help, and it was help that only they could supply. Something within him had stirred, something that he'd never felt before, not even with Christine.

Sarah's body was very feverish, just as they'd feared. Madame Giry left after giving Erik the things that he had requested. After a very long day, and quite a few hours into the night, she finally managed to break through the fever. Her breathing was ragged, and her body was soaked – although to his surprise his bed wasn't. she was an exhausted mess, but alive and back on the road to recovery.

"Thank you," she croaked, and his eyes widened. "For saving my life."

"Do you yet know how you come here?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm wondering how things are happening at home…"

"Do you wish to go back?"

"I can't, my time thinks I'm dead."

"What?"

"My time thinks I'm dead, I got stabbed and ran off. I haven't let anyone except my father and a special few people see me since. I've been masquerading as a female version of you who haunts the school ever since to protect those who had once been my peers and comrades."

"What on earth did you do to deserve being stabbed?"

"I made a group of girls mad, all of them the same kind of girl that La Carlotta was – er, is?"

"Was? What is today's date?"

"Um… January twelfth, twenty-twelve…" she said eying him warily. "Why?"

"T-twenty-twelve?" he stammered, shocked. "What?"

"Two thousand and twelve," she explained as she struggled to sit up.

Erik blinked and stared at her for a while before he sat on the edge of his bed and began rubbing his temples.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream," he kept repeating, and she sighed heavily.

"I promise, Monsieur le Fantome, this is _not _a dream. I don't know how you and I are crossing the space-time continuum, but we are. As for the ones that model their lives after you… well, I'm an example."

"Prove it," he said, and she pulled a small book out of her diary.

"It contains photos and notes of every murder I've ever committed, dates I did them, the methods, and why I did them," she explained. "I started it the day that I was raped."

She slapped her hand over her mouth as he jerked up in surprise and pulled out his lasso.

"What did you just say?" he demanded, and she was forced to repeat herself. "Who did this? I shall flay them alive!"

"I already did, they were the first ones," she said holding out the book again. "My own brothers… they sat and laughed and jeered at me with all the others in the stands who were watching."

Erik couldn't help but blanch at her remarks.

"They-rape-_for sport_?" he said choking back bile.

"It's illegal, but it happens every so often," she said shrugging. "My best friend tried to protect me from it. He was fatally injured trying to help me get away, and I was literally cradling him as he took his last breaths."

"And I thought my life was bad," Erik shivered. "Your time is revolting!"

"Everyone in the stands could and would have gone to jail for it, except everybody lied to cover it up. If I had shown up and given my statement, I'd have gone back to being a freak of nature by soceity's terms, even worse after what had happened. People I wouldn't know would be coming up to me and telling me to drop dead for destroying a fun time and getting all the popular kids arrested. It's please the popular kids, or pay the price. At least, that's what it was like before I became the Phantasma," she shrugged as she curled up in a ball. "I'm sorry, I'm grossing you out, I should have shut up a long time ago. It's just… you're the first person who's truly listened to me without judging me by what's happened to me."

"Not even your mother?"

"No, she hates me, she wanted me dead anyways, I think," she murmured with a soft snort. "If it weren't for the fact that I was her personal slave, she'd have put me on the streets as soon as I could walk and talk."

"Stay with me," Erik offered. "I could always use another set of eyes and ears throughout the theater."

"As much as I wish I could, there are still three final victims I need to torture for making my life a living hell. But I promise you I shall come back whenever I am through. My two brothers are two of the final victims. My mother is the third."

"… You're a monster…"

"Touché, my dear phantom," she smiled widely as she began to fade, this time much quicker. "Thanks again for saving me."

He blinked as she vanished and promptly ran to a toilet to vomit at what he had heard.

"Those three shall pay for what they've done, whether they like it or not," he snarled as he finished. "If I have to go to their time and torture them to death myself, I shall."

* * *

Review please!


	14. Dead of the Night

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

* * *

Sarah sat up in the dead of the night in her classroom turned bedroom and workspace. She looked at her fingers and sniffed to find that she had the faintest smell of her Erik, her phantom, still on the fingers that she had used to touch him.

"It was real," she murmured in shock. "Oh my phantoms, it was real! I touched him!"

She squealed in excitement before hearing a large bump in the night. She flinched, not usually superstitious, but this felt different. She had developed a sixth warning sense over the years, one that would normally have only come with motherhood. The noise continued, and she began listening around for the source.

"That little bitch," she heard, and she gasped quietly in horror as she recognized the voice. _How had she forgotten one?! _"She may have killed all the others, but I'm still going to kick her sorry posterior when I find where she's hiding. Now, we know it's around here on the bottom floor here somewhere…"

"Hey, what about this room? my little brother says that nobody ever goes into there," a girl said, and Sarah nearly face-palmed at her stupidity for leaving out some of the siblings of those that she killed.

"It's locked," he hissed. "Where's the lock-pick?"

Sarah swallowed as she pulled out a knife, her heart clenching at the fact that she would have to kill two more people within five minutes of each other. however, right as she heard the lock be picked, Erik had decided to make an appearance beside her. he motioned for her to hide, ignoring her lair, and she went to hide inside the adjoining classroom.

"What was that?" the girl jumped.

"Screw it! let's just find out just what this phantom… is… oh shit," he murmured as he saw the phantom of the Opera. "The-the phantom's a-a-!"

The two were about to scream when Erik lunged out with a Punjab lasso. He grabbed the boy and snapped his neck immediately. But as he reached for the girl, she was about to scream when he, too, heard a sound in the night. Quickly putting his hand over her mouth, he listened intently and began to survey his surroundings.

"Phantasma?" he murmured, and Sarah crawled out into her lair. "Good, you are safe."

The girl's eyes widened before he snapped her neck as well. Sarah looked away and began crying silently for reasons that he could not fathom. For someone who had killed more people in a seven-year span than he had, she most certainly had a problem stomaching her job. He then recalled her words of why she had remained hidden. It was no wonder she was so widely hated like he was, she played his role so well that people had the audacity to try to steal into her hideout in the middle of the night!

"Thank you," she murmured as her voice cracked. "It never gets easier."

"No, it doesn't," he said softly. "Will you take off your mask?"

"I will if you will," she countered, and he glared at her. "Hey, I can't have them seeing my face."

"I shall chase them out," he said calmly before turning away. "I shall knock the tune of Don Juan triumphant when I return."

She nodded and let him leave, the door shutting behind him and locking. She was glad he'd taken the bodies as his own two kills – she couldn't stomach much more of this job, it was spreading her too thin, she was breaking from isolation and murdering. Sobbing began to overtake her as she realized just how much of a destroyed monster she was – raped at twelve, a cold-blooded murderer ever since, almost all of them capitol murders, and worse yet she hadn't even begun to try to assimilate or move off into society in a different country like France yet.

She opened the door as he returned, and he wasn't at all surprised to find her crying. After all, she was a woman playing his role and killing as many people in seven years that he had in more than twelve, which was saying something. Forever and a day had passed from what he could see as he now looked over her home with interest, but saying nothing about there being no lights of any kind inside.

"Sorry," she hiccupped as she flicked a switch of some sort, and he cringed and closed his eyes as a flood of light hit him.

"Such technology," he marveled. "Light has been harnessed so well… and… what is that?"

"Huh? Oh, my laptop," she said looking at it with him. "It's like a file folder for a lot of different things, like artwork and writings and music-stuff, and can sound like instruments, and do all sorts of stuff you want it to. but I've usually been using it for my revenge plans up until now…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sick of killing, I want to make something instead of destroy it," she sobbed as she curled up onto the floor. "I've been alone for too long! You were the first person I've ever touched in seven years aside from luring my two brothers to me and killing a mass of people! The last person that I touched without ill intentions towards was my friend who died trying to save me!"

Erik simply stood and stared at her in shock as she spilled both her guts and her story out to him in ragged breaths and sobs. Humiliation was something he normally loved, but this young girl, this young nineteen-year-old girl, who couldn't have been much older than Christine, had been through just as much in seven years as he had been in his whole life.

"I know how you feel," he said softly at long last. "I've been isolated ever since Madame Giry saved me from a gypsy caravan."

"I know," she rasped. "You're history for us, remember?"

"Yes, I recall," he said nodding. "Is there a piano nearby?"

"Choir room," she nodded standing up. "It's across the school, but I've been trying to get an electrical keyboard in here."

"They have pianos with electricity?" Erik asked shocked, and she shook her head.

"I keep forgetting that you're from a different time and have no idea what I'm talking about. Electric pianos are compact ones that use electricity and a mass of technology to create the music instead of wood and strings. Even I don't fully understand them except for the fact that I can get different sounds from them when I want if I've pressed the right buttons."

"Buttons with technology?"

"You'll see," she muttered. "Just watch."

He shut the door behind him and followed her confused, albeit very impatiently, as she led him towards the choir room. he could hear her humming out a soft tune raggedly as she walked. There was but one line that he caught.

* * *

Review please!


	15. Dustland Fairytale

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein! I also don't own the Killers' song _Dustland Fairytale_. It features in the chapter, that's why the songs featured in the chapter are in the titles.

And those titles that don't have songs inside the chapters are still song titles, for those who didn't know. Extra points to someone who can tell me what song I chose and who it is done by! Even more points go to those who can tell me why I chose the titles that I did!

* * *

Sarah sat down behind the electronic piano and Erik stared at it and pressed a key. To no shock of his, no sound came out.

"Come here, I'll show you what I mean by buttons," she said as she turned it on. "That was the power button, obviously. Let's see… Harpsichord? Nah… an electric guitar sounds more my mood."

Erik was confused after she pushed the key once to hear it normal, then again after she pressed two buttons, and to his shock the same key note pressed came out sounding like a harpsichord. She pressed two more buttons and he heard a new sound, one completely unheard of for his time.

"Are you sure?" he asked, staring at the keyboard. "I could play something…"

"You wouldn't know any of the songs I'd be singing," she said softly before beginning to warm up her voice with a soft melody.

_The Dustland Fairytale beginning  
With just another white trash county kiss in '61.  
Long brown hair, and foolish eyes.  
He'd look just like you'd want him to  
Some kind of slick chrome American prince._

_Blue Jean serenade_  
_Moon River what'd you do to me_  
_I don't believe you._

_Saw Cinderella in a party dress, she was looking for a nightgown._  
_I saw the devil wrapping up his hands, he's getting ready for the showdown._  
_I saw the minute that I turned away, I got my money on a pawn tonight._

_Change came in disguise of revelation, set his soul on fire._  
_She said she always knew he'd come around._  
_And the decades disappear_  
_Like sinking ships but we persevere._  
_God gives us hope but we still fear what we don't know._

_Your mind is poisoned._  
_Castles in the sky sit stranded, vandalized._  
_The drawbridge is closing._

_Saw Cinderella in a party dress, she was looking for a nightgown._  
_I saw the devil wrapping up his hands, he's getting ready for the showdown._  
_I saw the ending when they turned the page, I threw my money and I ran away._  
_Sent to the valley of the great divide_  
_Out where the dreams all hide._  
_Out where the wind don't blow,_  
_Out here the good girls die._  
_And the sky won't snow_  
_Out here the bird don't sing_  
_Out here the field don't blow_  
_Out here the bell don't ring_  
_Out here the bell don't ring_  
_Out here the good girls die_  
_Now Cinderella don't you go to sleep, it's such a bitter form of refuge._  
_Why don't you know the kingdoms under siege and everybody needs you._  
_Is there still magic in the midnight sun, or did you leave it back in '61?_  
_In the cadence of a young man's eyes,_  
_Out where the dreams all hide._

Erik blinked at her shocked. He most certainly hadn't heard those lyrics ever before, much less the song that she was playing. This had him considering the worth of this young woman before him. She could very easily become his personal muse, had Christine not taken that title already. They were both quite beautiful and wonderful singers in their own rights, and better yet this one could play the piano and perform any task that he could with great ease.

"You have a wonderful voice," he said softly, and she huffed quietly.

"You're the only one who thinks that," she murmured dejectedly as she began to pick out a new tune on the piano, one he didn't recognize.

"What song is this?" he asked curiously. "it sounds so… painful…"

"It's just what I feel," she murmured as she began playing more and more, harsher angry sounds mixing with sorrowful ones and eventually merging to create a climax that sounded as though she was dying of the pain within.

"May I borrow it?" he asked, and she looked at him. "Your music, may I borrow it sometime?"

"Sure, have fun," she shrugged. "It's not like anybody here will appreciate it anyways."

"Will they?"

"No."

"Why not? You have much untapped talent, such a shame it's going to waste!"

"Tell that to them."

"Tell that to who?"

"Everything. This is the world that I live in."

"Your world is horrible."

"You have only seen the beginning. They have this thing called the internet that allows you to wirelessly connect laptops and large, non-portable laptops – otherwise called computers. And the internet has porn all over it."

"Porn? Is that a type of music?"

"… You're kidding, right? They really don't have porn in your time? none?!" she half-shouted, and his hand twitched towards his Punjab lasso till he realized that this was her yelling in shock.

"Um… what is it?"

"Ugh… what's the word I'm looking for? Hm…" she closed her eyes and was still for a bit. "How shall I put this… it's like… ugh… tactlessness is the last thing I want right now, but you've left me no choice, monsieur. I'm warning you, do you really want to know? I just about busted a lung when I figured out."

"I want to know."

"Porn is pictures of naked people. Videos are basically moving color pictures, and they have porn of that as well where you can watch girls – or guys as well, now that I think about it – strip, mess with their sexual areas, or even sexual intercourse."

Erik said nothing but ran towards the bathroom door that they had passed, raced inside and puked in the nearest toilet, not even caring that he had run into a women's restroom. He shivered once before returning back to Sarah, who was now picking out a slow tune that was so sad it almost tugged at his heartstrings to the point of nearly making him leave Christine for her. almost.

"Your time has become so vile," he spat. "How did this happen?"

"It started in the nineteen-fifties when girls began wearing shorter skirts, and it just kept getting worse from there. Porn really was always around if you knew where to go, but I guess the blunt force of it is really from the mid-nineties up until today. It's only been getting worse, and trust me, there are even parents who use porn as a way of teaching their kids about puberty."

"Your time is revolting."

"That's only the beginning," she snorted, and he shook his head and began pacing to try to clear it of all the vile things he had heard that night.

* * *

Yeah... nasty note to end this update on, yes? She doesn't really know about much more than that since she's stuck in a High School and has been learning about nothing but high school rated materials like porn and stuff.

Review please!


	16. Big Trouble

I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I just got busy with school, I got a new boyfriend, and I completely lost my muse until I met him! Anyways, here's the first piece of the next installment!

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein! I also don't own the song that is featured.

* * *

"Is there a song that _doesn't _have to do with such a vulgar topic?" Erik asked Sarah, and she switched the piano back to normal.

"The song is about a kid who lies to get out of all of the things he did," she smiled wistfully. "I wish I'd had this around when I was a kid."

_My parents went out this afternoon,  
And I was all alone.  
I sure wish I'd gone with them,  
Wish I'd never stayed at home._

_'Cause I'm gonna be in Big Trouble  
When my parents get back today.  
'Cause this afternoon the monsters came  
To my house to play._

_There was a dragon in the kitchen,  
that's why the ceiling's black.  
And a vampire drank all the kool-aid,  
And a witch chased off the cat._

_The fly threw up some oopy goop  
And that's what clogged the drain.  
And the blob sat on the sofa,  
And he left an awful stain._

_'Cause I'm gonna be in Big Trouble  
When my parents get back today.  
'Cause this afternoon the monsters came  
To my house to play._

_Well Frankenstein wanted to play baseball.  
He didn't hear a word I said,  
that's how the TV died._

_What happened to the table?  
They're probably going to ask.  
There was a big guy with a chainsaw  
And a scary hockey mask._

_'Cause I'm gonna be in Big Trouble  
When my parents get back today.  
'Cause this afternoon the monsters came  
To my house to play._

_Well the ghost went through the closet  
He knocked the clothes all off the rack.  
And the mummy ripped the  
sheets up and wore them  
'Cause he was starting to unwrap._

_A werewolf ate all the cookies,  
And then he ate the cookie jar.  
And he was going to eat me, too,  
So I hid behind the door._

_'Cause I'm gonna be in Big Trouble  
When my parents get back today.  
'Cause this afternoon the monsters came  
To my house to play_

_Yes, this afternoon the monsters came  
to my house to play._

Sarah looked up at him and waited for a reaction from him, but none came. She looked around and found him gone. She stood up, stunned, and was about to run back to her room crying when she heard the unmistakable sound of people approaching.

She felt the hand clench atop her mouth before anything else happened, and then she felt a bag being tied over her head, and some rejoiced shouting coming from behind her. all around there were joyous shouts, and she could have sworn that she was being dragged away to the gymnasium again. the bag was torn off of her head, and she looked around her in shock to find that she was not inside the gym, but rather in a very fancy home.

"Hello, dear," she heard someone say, and looked down to find a group of police, as well as one tied up and gagged Cassie the Medium. "We believe it's time for the truth. Imagine our surprise when we went into investigate, sending in two paid teens as scouts and finding them dead with snapped necks. You obviously aren't the one responsible, so we'll make you a deal. Confess to killing and blackmailing the students in the high school, and we'll be letting you off with a life sentence in prison. Otherwise, you can get the death penalty."

"What in the world makes you think it was me? I've been doing everything in my power to stay _out _of society, and this is fucking why!" she screamed at them, furious. "I should have died that day, I almost wanted to except for the fact that my best friend sacrificed himself to save me! you've all gone stark raving yoiks! And guess what? All those times that the people got their stories wrong, that was because none of them wanted to fess up that they were all responsible!"

"For what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"RAPING ME, YOU DUMBASS!" Sarah screamed, and all eyebrows went up. "My own brothers did nothing except jeer, laugh and mock me as those nineteen year old boys raped me when I was twelve, not even knowing the differences between boys and girls yet! I didn't want it, I thought I was dying, I wanted to die as they did it! don't you dumbasses know that rape is a form of torture, damn it?!"

"She's gone mad," one officer said shocked.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," a second said nodding. "It's completely taken over her psyche. She has no knowledge of right and wrong anymore as a result. It's impaired her knowledge of who she is and what her purpose is."

"Think we should break the news to her that she's not the phantom of the Opera in a modern day high school?"

"Probably…"

"I think not, look at her," the newest member said. "It's like being the phantom is the only thing that's kept her somewhat sane."

"She's not the phantom," a new voice said, one Sarah recognized.

"Who are you?" the cops demanded, and they heard laughter.

"Why, L.F. of course! Didn't you know that I used her attack and disappearance as a smokescreen to create my identity? Why else do you think I hid her in the school?" Erik laughed.

Sarah shook violently, shaking her head and beginning to put on an act.

"No… no… it's not true! I'm the phantom! I'm the phantom! This can't be happening! I was always the phantom! There's no way that I'm not the phantom!"

"I can assure you, little one, you were never the phantom. You were simply drunken every night and had no recollection, and so you assumed that you were the one committing the crimes that those around her were accusing you of. I merely used you as a scapegoat."

"Kill me," she murmured, and they stared at her shocked.

"What did you just say?" the first cop asked stunned.

"KILL ME!" she screamed at them, and Cassie's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "Life isn't worth living if I'm not the phantom! JUST FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!"

Erik stared as she began hyperventilating and pretended to pass out on the floor, and all believed her.

* * *

I know it's been a while, but please review!


	17. Veni, Veni, Emmanuel

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein! Also, I most definitely don't own _Veni, Veni, Emmanuel_. From what I've researched, it's from the 12th century, or sometime around there. Do I look like a twelfth centurian to you? If so, then please let me know.

_This _will mean a title, emphasis, or Sarah and Erik singing.

* * *

"She shall not be revealed to be alive." Erik instructed as the cops began panicking. "Should you reveal her, I shall proceed to work a multitude of events in such rapid occurrences that you will not be able to recover from them. Simply put, your entire school system in the area, both public _and _private, shall collapse entirely by the time I am finished."

"Should we do it?" the second cop asked quietly.

"Also, you are to go about as if tonight never happened. Pretend it was a failure, for if you were to see my face, I would kill you as I have all the others. The boys with steroids, the girls with the bottles within them, that was all my doing, gentlemen," Erik explained calmly. "Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."

But before they could even react, Erik lunged for Sarah's body, grabbed it, and fled quickly. He tossed in a gas grenade, one that he had grabbed from Sarah's arsenal of things labeled 'emergency mass attacks only' in perfect French.

He didn't even stay behind to watch the fireworks fly, but he instead watched as Sarah undid her ropes and shackles and began running towards her home. It was clear that she was quick, and her legs carried her to the school that she had left behind, the one with the classroom labeled 'box five' jokingly.

To her relief, it was empty save her possessions, and she covered the door and window in paper and then let out a sigh. Erik followed her, and was able to get through the walls and the like without any trouble at all. She stared at him and went to hug him, only to go right through him.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You're the first person who's ever helped me aside from my father."

"Who were they?"

"Police," she said shivering. "Thanks for covering for me. I can't believe they actually swallowed my faint acting. I've been working on it for years to play possum, but I never thought it would come in handy. But, I don't understand."

"Hm?"

"Why did you help me?" she asked fearfully, and he smiled softly.

"I was merely passing on a favor that was done to me."

"Madame Giry," she said softly, and he nodded, "From when she saved you from the gypsies as a child."

"A very perceptive child, you are," he chuckled softly. "What I wouldn't give to have a set of eyes and ears like yours in my opera house."

"As soon as I'm done with torturing my brothers and mother," she promised before realizing it. "You used one of my weapons. Which kind of gas grenade was that?"

"What is a gas grenade?"

"It's like a bomb, only instead of exploding into shrapnel, it releases a mass of gasses that are designed to torture people. Which one did you grab?"

"The one labeled mustard," he said warily. "Why? Tear gas didn't sound like it would work."

"Oh, it would have worked," she said shaking her head. "Mustard gas causes them to literally vomit and cough up their insides. It was one of the weapons used in World Wars One and Two."

"there are world wars?" Erik asked shocked.

So, without further ado, in about nine hundred words, she managed to sum up both world wars in a nutshell and the new technological advances each one gave us. This included going into the lists of countries involved on both sides of each wars, the nicknames, leaders, and the reasons for them. She gave him about twenty minutes of silence to let this information sink in before she explained the two Atomic Bombs, Little Boy and Fat Man, which fell on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, respectively. To emphasize the power of the atomic bombs, she explained the death tolls, causes of death, and the permanent effects that the two bombs had had upon Japanese society.

"Sweet mercy, when does this happen?" Erik gawked shocked at the technology and uses.

"Um, Little Boy was dropped on Hiroshima on… August sixth, nineteen forty five, and then Fat Man fell onto Nagasaki on… August Ninth of the same year. I'm fairly sure those are the dates, I know for a fact that they were both within august of nineteen forty-five and within the week of each other."

"Your technology is astounding. I'm quite glad I live in the eighteen-eighties. No, thank you, leave that kind of warfare in the future for me, if you would please, Mademoiselle."

"As you wish," she said softly as he left in a flurry of his cape, reminding me very much of one Severus Snape. "Wait!"

"What?"

"I don't like ending the night on such a sour note," she said twisting her hands in her lap. "Can-can we sing a duet?"

"I don't know any of your songs," he pointed out calmly.

"Um… I can pull up the words, if you'd like," she said nervously, wanting desperately to sing a duet with him that had nothing to do with Christine Daee.

"Name one song that would be carried over from my time into yours that I did not write," he scoffed.

"O Come, O come Immanuel, otherwise known as Veni, Veni, Emmanuel," she said nervously and his eyebrows shot up.

"That has been around for centuries, even for us in my time. there is an English version now?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded as she quickly pulled up the internet and then the lyrics. He read for a few bars before beginning to sing.

_Oh come, oh come, Emmanuel  
To free your captive Israel  
That mourns in lonely exile here  
Until the son of God appear  
Rejoice, rejoice, oh Israel  
To you shall come Emmanuel_

_Veni, veni Emmanuel  
Captivum solve Israel  
Qui gemit in exilio  
Privates Dei Filio  
Carte, Carte, Emmanuel  
Nascetur pro te, Israel_

_Carte, Carte  
Carte, Carte  
Carte, Carte  
Carte, Carte_

_Carte, Carte, Emmanuel  
Nascetur pro te, Israel  
Carte, Carte, Emmanuel  
Nascetur pro te, Israel_

_Carte, Carte, Emmanuel  
Nascetur pro te, Israel_

"You have a wonderful singing voice," she said embarrassed. "I wish I was as good as you."

"You sing well in Latin. I did not expect it," he admitted, although he would be hard pressed to admit anything else to her anytime soon. "Perhaps, you may be a good understudy to Christine should she cease singing…"

"Thank you," she gasped in shock, her heart feeling ready to burst. "I will do my best to not fail you, your standards, and hopefully someday the Opera Populaire."

* * *

please review!


	18. Twenty-Twelve

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein! Okay, Kudos to those who guessed the song titles so far! Unfortunately I forgot to give you the song titles from chapter ten onwards, so I'll give everyone some extra time to get that! My apologies!

Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Sarah lay in her classroom alone, having been left by Erik some time before. Tears of joy, shock, pride, and love were flowing down her face for her beloved phantom. Quiet sobs were racking her body, with her constantly thinking that this must have been how Erik had felt whenever he was singing with Christine. At least, before she would end up betraying him. She had watched that scene dozens and dozens of times.

She lay there thinking of him, wishing that she could somehow sing just one more duet with him again someday whenever she was upset with her job that she had emulated after his life. It was harder on her than it was on him, much harder they both could tell. They both assumed that it was because he was a man and had been doing it since he was extremely young, while she was a woman and had still never gotten past the whole "taking a human life" thing.

"Hello," a soft voice said, and Sarah jerked up to be face to face with none other than Christine Daee herself. "You are not my angel of music…"

"I'm a female copycat of his in the future," she said standing. "What's up?"

"Um… the sky?"

"No, no, it means how are you doing, what can I do for you, stuff like that," Sarah explained shaking her head and putting her arms out in a welcoming way.

"You'd… ask that?" she asked shocked.

"It's been seven years since I've had human contact, with the only exceptions being my father, who acts as my messenger, my two brothers, who are both on the roads towards death because of mistakes long since passed, and one other, whose name I do not know."

"I kept wishing I could find someone else who had met my angel of music, just to make sure I wasn't going insane," Christine admitted. "I do not know his name, my angel. But I do know that he is also the phantom of the opera. Perhaps he has somehow visited you…"

"He did mention that I may possibly make a good understudy for Christine someday should anything happen," Sarah said putting the pieces together and worrying about whether or not she was altering their timeline. "I just hope I didn't mess anything up for you guys."

"Um, no, not at all," Christine smiled warily just before frowning and looking around. "Um… are there any candles?"

"Huh? Oh," Sarah said dimwittedly. "No."

"You ran out of candles?" Christine asked confused. "Why would you let that happen?"

"I can get around by what little moonlight enters my classroom," she said calmly as she walked around the room, never once bumping into anything. "If I need more light, I just use an item that lets off light."

"But how? You don't have candles," Christine insisted.

"We harnessed light," Sarah shrugged. "And electricity. I just prefer not to use it if at all possible."

"What?!" Christine yelped in shock. "How could you not wish to use electricity? I don't understand!"

"I'm trying to mirror my life off of the eighteen hundreds," Sarah said calmly. "Aside from my using an electronic storage device for all of my writings, composing and artwork items, I've been going off of little to no electric usage."

"You are so strange," Christine marveled. "What year is it for you, if I may ask?"

"Two thousand an' twelve," Sarah said sticking an entire Reese's cup in her mouth. "We've got chocolate, electronics, unlimited spying abilities – what more could we want?!"

"What more _do _you want?" Christine asked.

"I'd give anything to be able to switch spots with you," Sarah admitted. "You're lucky enough to have a couple of guys fighting over you."

"I hate it."

"Yeah, well, if you'll reject the phantom for Raoul, then I'll step in and take him for myself. If you pick phantom over Raoul, then I'll pick Raoul for myself. In all honesty, though, I know just which one you pick already in the end."

"You do? Tell me!"

"Nope! That would create a paradox, my dear girl, and you would not want that. after all, you live quite happily ever after with the one you choose, up until someone intervenes and ruins it by threatening your future child," Sarah smirked, and Christine gasped. "Relax, the kid stays alright in the end anyways, and the one responsible goes to jail, I think."

"What happens?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Sarah said waggling a finger. "I'm not allowed to say anything else about any of that. you see, if I did, everything would be unraveled, and the world would go into a wormhole no bigger than our thumbs. Therefore, for _all _of our sakes, I will remain silent when it comes to revealing things."

"Oh," Christine said nervously. "Such advances in technology…"

"Yeah, no joke. We killed hundreds of thousands of people with just two bombs," Sarah said rolling her eyes. "Oh, boy, I'm surprised the Japanese didn't get too pissed off at us. Then again, we did help them rebuild…"

"When-Oh, the future for me," Christine said, and Sarah nodded. "Is it in my lifetime?"

"Oh, heck no! you die about thirty to forty years before that happens!" Sarah said waving a hand dismissively. "Moving on, I'm tired of this topic. Geez, you guys from the past are nosy."

"M-my apologies," Christine blushed slightly. "I'm just so curious about your past."

"Not much to know. I'm supposed to be dead, and most of what few people that know I'm alive are either from your time or my servants in this time," sarah shrugged, and Christine gawked. "Yes, I have servants. Under constant threats of their deaths, but they're servants."

"You sound like the Phantom of the Opera," christine shuddered.

"Well, your guys' love story _is _a big production in our time, and I _do _try to copy him somewhat since I'm in a forced hideout issue like he is."

"You-you've killed people?" Christine asked shocked.

"When I did it was either in self-defence, or they were some of the three dozen people who tried to kill me," sarah said with shoulders slumping. "In all honesty, I've gotten tired of it. I just want to settle down, make a proper living for myself, learn a trade, and start a family."

"Have you considered singing?" Christine asked, and Sarah smiled softly.

"Yeah, but I'm in the middle of a school who thinks I'm dead, I have to practice at night," she explained as the clock chimed six in the morning. "Six in the morning, so soon? I have to go, I'm stuck being nocturnal and sleep during the day while nobody can hunt for me since there're classes all around me."

* * *

So now Christine has met Sarah, so what do you think they'll do?

Review, please!


	19. I Wanna Know

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

* * *

Sarah yawned and curled up in her sleeping bag to force herself to go to sleep. but right as she was about to be asleep, she heard the unmistakable sounds of feet shuffling towards her room, and someone attempting to pick the lock.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Sean," the girl said fearfully. Sarah scowled as she recalled the tiny girl who had almost been raped by the very boy she was with. He was clearly the abusive type. "Maybe we should go back… the last ones who tried were killed and left in the dumpsters."

"Do you want me to repeat what I tried?" he snarled, and she whimpered. "If you don't obey me, I will, and so help me no god-damned phantom is going to stop me!"

"and you won't be living long if you get into the lair," she said fearfully before he rammed her against the wall.

"You're an idiot if you think you can get away from me," he said as he pulled the classroom door closed behind them. "From what I know, the phantom doesn't work between six in the morning and four in the afternoon. That's a ten hour window to give me what I need to do to you."

"Help!" she screamed, and the door was unlocked by a teacher.

"HEY!" he yelled, and Sarah smirked in triumph as the boy jerked back in shock and horror. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"He was threatening me! he tried to rape me!" she screamed pointing at him. "He's abusive! I've been forced to be his girlfriend all school year!"

"Nice job, kid," Sarah murmured lying back down. "I can finally get some sleep…"

Sarah listened to the young boy get carted away by the school resource officers – who usually had their hands full cleaning up her messes – and settled back as the teacher sent the girl into her domain. She froze as she listened to the girl walk in, and glared as the door closed behind her.

"Um…" the girl whispered, and Sarah narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Use the other door," Sarah grumbled rolling back over.

"You're… alive?" she whispered, and Sarah glared over her shoulder.

"What part of 'get out' do you not understand?" she growled, and the girl left.

"Thank you for saving me," she said quietly just before leaving and closing the door silently behind her.

"Ah, some peace and quiet," Sarah sighed quietly nestling into her blankets. "If only it would last."

… (Meanwhile, with Erik)…

"This is horrible," Erik muttered pacing angrily in his main room. "So close, and yet so far…"

"What are you talking about?" he heard someone ask, and he looked up to find none other than Madame Giry. "Is this about the girl that copies you?"

"Somewhat," he said still pacing angrily. "She has not returned to our time, and we cannot go to theirs without great effort."

"Why does it matter?" Madame Giry asked curiously, and he glared over at her.

"She has talent, raw talent, and can also very easily act as a doppelganger for me," he said pacing angrily while making plans. "Should things become difficult, I shall need one, and she is the best fit for the mold, so to speak."

"How are you sure she is the one fit for the mold?"

"Her wardrobe mirrors mine exactly, she has killed as many people in seven years as I have in fifteen, and she is able to sing both baritone _and _opera," he listed easily. "And she knows things about the future that we can't even begin to fathom."

"Name one thing," she said crossing her arms.

"In nineteen-forty-five, two Atomic bombs will be dropped on Japan, and more than two hundred thousand people will die as a result," he said calmly, and she staggered backwards in shock. "And that is only one of the weapons of war that she has taught to me. there is also Mustard Gas – which I have had the privilege of using myself on one dire occasion – that causes intense vomiting to those who inhale it, even to the point of literally vomiting and coughing up their insides."

"Oh, sweet mercy," she said covering her mouth, clenching her jaw, and staggering over to the edge of the lake. "How could you…?"

"I had to throw one at her enemies to help her escape," he said shuddering slightly. "She only explained what the bomb was _after _I was able to get her back to her classroom – or, lair, as she likes to call it. the very thought of it is revolting, even to me."

"Please tell me they don't invent that in our lifetime," she pled.

"No, it is in the nineteen thirties that they invent it, and also outlaw it a few years later at the end of the war it was used in," he said smirking gladly. "Thank goodness."

"what war?"

"We won't be alive for it," Erik dismissed simply with a wave of his hand. "And I'm quite glad since it will kill more than ten billion people before it is over."

"Ten _billion_?"

"Yes, ten billion," he sighed scratching the back of his head. "It's a long story, but most of the casualties were in Europe. Another war of a greater magnitude comes around about twenty years later, when Germany decided to get back what they supposedly lost."

"Erik… what will happen to us? What becomes of the Opera Populaire?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "I didn't ask about that. I didn't want to upset her."

"Your very presence terrified people in our time, how is hers different?"

"She knows what lies underneath, I think," he said softly while somewhat ignoring her. "But even though she has read and memorized our story, and even the musical that was based off of it, she does not ask to see."

"What is a musical?"

"It is a new genre that stems from opera, one that America will invent," he explained smiling softly. "We – Christine, _Vicomte, _and I, have one based off of our story."

"You talk about our new patron as if his very existence is an abomination," she noticed. "He is, in a sense, the one who pays you."

"Be quiet," he says sourly. "I know that. but how… how are things going to play from tonight?"

She looked at him confused as he pondered what to do from that moment on with his life, wondering how someone so kind, gentle, and loving as Sarah had been hurt so badly and turned into a monster like himself, and why anyone would want to hurt her before she had done so.

* * *

I'm stuck on the third installment in the Tiranti Series, so any plot bunnies are accepted!

Review, please!


	20. All I Ask of You Reprise

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

Okay, so since I really don't want to go into the whole mommy/sons relationship yet while struggling to get the chapter done for this without too much music it shall come as (cue dramatic fanfare here) a flashback! Yes, I know, I'm corny like that. So, the Reprise shall come before _All I Ask of You_. After all, I'm mostly following Sarah's side of the story since she's the phantom.

I'm seriously considering putting a few chapters in Sarah's Point of View – what do you guys think?

* * *

Sarah yawned as she entered the basketball court yet again, for the fourth time that week. She sighed, knowing that Toni would be here as he always was for her. it was for her, it was always for her, that he appeared, and rarely to anyone else. He was a kind and gentle sort of phantom, if only to keep watch and worry over what was happening around him and to his home.

"It's been a while," she heard someone say, and she wheeled around.

"Erik," she smiled, and then smacked her hands over her mouth as his eyes widened. She looked deep into them – still as blue as the sea, and she was a ship lost in its depths.

"How…?"

"Future," she reminded him gently. "it's good to see you again."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw my face."

"Try me," she retorted. "Besides, don't we have someone to kill tonight?"

"Hm?"

"Joseph Bouquet," she explained, and he nodded with wide eyes that pled for release. "I'm not mad at you, I've got a stage-hand that I have to kill as well. One who saw me and knows where my lair is."

Sarah looked up as Phantom looked down, each at their respective targets of anger. Sarah was again in the basketball court, and Erik turned and frowned.

"Who is he?" phantom asked, pointing at Toni.

"Toni," Sarah gasped quietly. "You-you're visible! But how?!"

"You nearly died alongside me, and it took me _forever _to convince death to let me become visible to you since you slipped from his grasp," Toni rushed with a huff, still in an eleven-year old body. "But on the bright side, I got my parts back!"

"That's always good," Sarah smiled as Erik's frown deepened. "Oh, right, I almost forgot. Erik, this is Toni, the one who sacrificed himself to get me out of here. Toni, this is Erik. I'm sure you'll recall the Phantom of the Opera movie."

Both males nodded curtly before Principal Carlo started talking. After a long while, and during the basketball game first half, Sarah played a few pranks. First, she switched the cigarettes with fake ones that were filled with a new kind of drug, one that would make her former principal croak like a toad. She saw that the janitor from before saw the switch, and looked as though he wanted to intervene.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept _empty_?!" Erik and Sarah yelled in unison.

"It's him," Christine gasped as Sam and Joe gasped "It's her."

"Your part is silent, little _toad_," Carlo and Carlotta snapped just before flashing a smile towards their audience.

"A toad, Madame/Monsieur? Perhaps it is _you _who are the _toad_," Erik and Sarah snarled in unison.

Sarah smiled as Carlotta and Principal Carlo croaked in unison, right on cue. She went into hysteric giggling as Erik chuckled at the two. Fortunately for them, they burst into laughter at the same time as Carlotta and Carlo panicked in unison.

"Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!" Erik boomed.

"Behold! He is speaking to bring down the goal posts!" Sarah yelled as Erik boomed out his threat.

He gave her a confused look before the two dashed off to different hiding spots. Sarah saw the janitor again, and this time wasted no time in playing a new prank. She laughed as she hid the bleeding body in the principal's chair in his office, its head gone and in her hand. She was grinning like the Grinch when she placed the bloodied head in the basketball container, and the towel boy screamed as he found the head, right at the exact moment that Joseph Bouquet's body went towards the stage.

"Never gets old," she snickered as she left and went towards the top floor of the school, to the location that she felt her brothers and mother would go to.

Erik was beside her the whole way, winding his way to the roof of the opera house. They reached the roof in unison, and Sarah watched as her brothers went through an eerily similar bout with their mother as Christine did with Raoul. It broke her heart to see them rejecting all of her help like this, for never before had anyone betrayed her so thoroughly. With breaking hearts, she and phantom began singing softly in unison.

_**I gave you my **_**music**_**/**__free-__time  
__**Made your **_**song**_**/**__lives__** take wing  
And now, how you've repaid me  
Denied me and betrayed me  
**_**He**_**/**__she__** was bound to love you  
When **_**he**_**/**__she__** heard you **_**sing**_**/**__speak__**  
**_**Christine**_**…./**__Brothers__**…**_

* * *

Sarah PoV

They listened as they respective parties continued singing – my mother to my brothers, arguing that I wasn't real and that they were only dreaming up of seeing me because of the faint possibility that they were going insane. Well on the bright side, at least that left them a lot harder to make insane so that when they did finally crack they'd shatter. On the downside? It would take a lot longer for them to crack than I needed.

Erik, meanwhile, was shivering in pure hatred, with quiet sobs racking his frame from the betrayal. Mine was not shaking as of yet, at least not that I could feel, but would be soon if he didn't stop. How it hurt to see him in pain, it was almost, if not equally, as bad as the moments before I was tortured in the gym.

"Christine," he breathed, as I softly murmured "brothers" in shock and betrayal.

I growled, hatred for their old ways filling me. Erik was growling and clenching his fist in the same reaction for Raoul. We snarled, ran up to a statue, and climbed up it on opposite sides at the same time in perfect synchronization, with a little exception of that I was smaller than him and had smaller strides so had to work harder.

"You will curse the day you did not do, all that the phantoms asked of you," we sang loudly in unison, as if to spill every ounce of hatred and venom into it that we could. I wanted my mother and brothers gone, and I wanted it _fast_.

Revenge had been on the back burner for too long. It was time for Don Juan to triumph once again.

* * *

Ooh, Sarah's plotting again! A special aria for those that can guess what she's up to before she goes through with it!

Review, please! Ideas for later stories in the series are accepted!


	21. 21 All I Ask Of You

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters therein!

**InfinitelyBoredForTheMoment**: You'll see why her dad is supporting her insanity later in the story since I'm starting a sequel fic after this is done, one that I'm doing as an experiment to see if I like the formatting. I know that for a fact, only it's a bit of a twist from _Love Never Dies_, and it'll stay in the Phantom Fanfic section.

And to the rest of my wonderful readers, as promised, here is the flashback with the rest of the song, altered to fit! We all know what Raoul and Christine sang, but this is the new version for Sarah's clan!

_This _will be the boys singing

**This **will be mommy singing.

_**Both **_will of course be both singing. Enjoy!

* * *

"You killed again," Erik said calmly looking at her as she laughed. "You're tired of it, yet laughing. I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The looks on their faces," she smiled as she calmed down. "When I put the head in, I didn't expect them to find it immediately. But boy, I sure am glad they did!"

"Why did you base your life off of mine?" Erik asked her, and she tilted her head before sighing heavily.

"My brothers laughed when I was attacked and supposedly killed," she said after a very long pause. "I didn't know why they hated me at the time, but over time and with some spying I learned that it was because they envied my emotional freedoms that came through my dad since he ignored them a lot when we were kids. Then again, he ignored us all, just me less than them."

"Your father lives separately from your mother?"

"It's been that way for as long as I can remember, since before I was three years old. My dad sent me letters in the mail and had taught me all about you and how he felt that you were somehow important to our family tree, but he couldn't explain very much because mom was screening all of our mail. My mom hates my dad, and she always has, but my brothers… they listened to everything she said and clung to her words like a lifeline. I was the only one that got curious enough to ask about what she was saying and get both sides of the story."

He blinked and crossed his arms while shaking his head.

"Where is the rest of the body?" he asked in a parental tone, and she smiled up at him sheepishly.

"I sat it up in Principal Carlo's office," she said mischievously, and Erik's cobalt eyes widened in shock and clear amusement. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!"

The two broke into laughter in unison, stopping only with Sarah yawning. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and filled up a water bottle at the water fountain, drinking the cold water to wake her up thoroughly. Erik chuckled as he saw her method of staying awake, and the two went off together for a slight walk, with the conversation staying on their feelings about being isolated and just why they hated those that they tormented. Sarah was quite shocked at Erik's calm, caring, and composed behavior. He was such a gentleman, she marveled. But then again, he was probably trying not to ruin their friendship.

"I didn't quite catch what your mother was singing with your brothers," he finally admitted just as she was wondering if what she and Erik had would be called a friendship. "What were they singing?"

Sarah scowled as her mind went back into the past and tears of hurt and betrayal filled her eyes.

… **(Flashback, Sarah PoV)…**

I ran as fast as I could toward the area in the school that I knew was going to represent the roof. I wanted to be there for the phantom – no, _Erik _– when he was emotionally hurt because of Christine and that idiot Raoul. The only thing that patron had become good for was to take her away from my man. I wouldn't admit that for the world, not until everything was said and done.

I knew as soon as my mother and brothers became visible to the phantom, whose eyes had narrowed dangerously at the sight of them. At the time I had only been grateful that Mr. Fancy-Schmocks-Girl-hooker-wannabe Raoul wasn't able to see them. Yes, I was _pissed _at them, and yes, I wanted them to pay for what they'd done, but once upon a millennium ago they'd been there for me and cared for me like no other could. They had even been there for me when I had been bullied constantly by the other kids in third grade and couldn't take it.

But it had also been them that had forced me to move to a more metropolitan town called Fayetteville, and it had been them that had forced me to stay in school and ignored me after almost every day during my fourth through seventh grade years. The only time that they'd really paid attention to me was when they'd wanted something like the dishes done or for me to be their human version of the house-elves from Harry Potter. I was jolted from my reveries by the sounds of my targets beginning to sing.

**No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you  
**  
_Say you love us every waking moment  
Turn our heads with talk of summertime  
Say you need us working, now and always  
Promise us that all you said was true  
That's all we ask of you  
_  
**Let me be your shelter, let me be your light  
You're safe, Sarah is long dead, this whole thing is a charade  
**_We want our dear sister, her world with no more fright  
And you always beside us, care for us, and protect us  
_  
**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
My sons, that's all I ask of you  
**  
Sarah tuned them out for a few more verses, snapping out to her senses as they sang one final line, with her heart breaking as it had never broken before since she was raped.

_**Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

Sarah's heart had never broken like that before, she was slowly growing filled with more and more hatred and rage towards her family as they continued to betray her more and more. Not only had her brothers listened to their mother, but she had been the root of the problem before she had faked her death! The only one that had listened to her was her father, and even then it was only because he was the school's counselor for those that had the last names that started with T and went on with the rest of the alphabet!

She was more than furious with them, and rightfully so. Their mother had said to let her have some fun and to protect her from anything dangerous. And yet they had ignored her screams for help, and of pure pain and emotional agony as pain had ripped through her from the football players destroying one of the things that she held near and dear to her heart.

The other reason she was so furious was that her brothers fled from the scene after almost everyone else, and had watched stupidly and smiling as Toni was tortured and left dying while she was stabbed in the right shoulder. She knew that had she been stabbed in the left, she'd have died because of the location.

As tempted as she was to destroy her brothers, she wanted them to suffer ultimate humiliation when it came time for her to exact her revenge. She was tired of her job, yes, but she wanted it to be over so badly and to see the phantom, her phantom, her Erik, again that she had rushed through her plans and made preparations to re-enact the scene right alongside them. Any other plans that she had for the trio would have to wait until that was over. Revenge had been on the back burner, but now that they had dealt one final blow to her, they had declared war upon themselves.

She hadn't known the phantom was shaking with hatred beside her until he began singing softly in unison, both from complete heartbreak. Sarah forced the feelings of dread away when it came to destroying her family. She had to be strong, she had to go through with it, she knew. Coney Island depended on it, or a modern version of it, rather, did.

…**(End Flashback)…**

"Mademoiselle?" she heard, and looked up to find Erik gazing at her curiously and almost worried, much to her confusion.

"I'm fine," she said softly.

"Are you?" he asked, striding towards her. she cringed as the two heard a very familiar sound to them as of late: police sirens. "Do you think they'll investigate?"

"No, I used gloves," she said softly. "So long as I'm not in the building, they can't have access to me. if I'm not in my lair, they can't do anything. That's why I made it look like a tutoring room for multiple subjects and for music fans. After all, the desktops are my bed, but the insides are my storage for dresses. Nobody will look behind a few textbooks to look for dresses."

"You, mademoiselle, are truly very thoroughly cunning," he smiled gently. "But we may want to leave."

"I know just the place," she said softly opening the door.

* * *

Due to the fact that I am leaving my main source of Microsoft Word for the moment, I am going to be currently unavailable in the writing department. However, I will still be able to check in and read other stories and to review.

So, with that said, I can still read all of your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and questions, they really help bunches!


	22. In the Shadows

I own nothing! I don't own _The Phantom of the Opera_ or any of the Characters therein!

Okay, so for all the chapter titles up until now we have:

1. _Listen to the Music_, by The Doobie Brothers; awards for guessing correct: none

2. _Phantom_, by Chicago

3._Tearin Up My Heart,_ by Nsync

4._Lies _by Marina and the Diamonds

5._Beginnings _by Chicago

6-8. Songs from the Movie _The Phantom of the Opera _that are sung in that chapter.

Number of guesses correct for the titles as of August 7, 2013: none. Number of Guesses: one. Wow... Well, I'll give you the list of the next eight during the next chapter to see if anybody guesses before then!

* * *

Sarah crouched within the female dressing rooms of the theater section of the school. Nobody dared to go there, not without some idea for a death wish. She knew that since she had gone through the gym they would get confused by the smell, and even more so since she had diverged from her course and splattered her most recent kill's target all over the dumpster, making it look as though it was the killing scene.

She ran into the choir room with Erik following closely behind. She made it to the costume closet of the actresses area and closed the door in the nick of time. there were so many police cars it wasn't funny, and she was honestly scared that she would be arrested after all of this time of being the phantom.

"Well? Where are they, boy?" she heard a policeman ask, and she heard a dog sniffing out the area that the door was in.

"He can't find us," erik murmured almost inaudibly. "I sprayed the smell of blood all inside the room so that only a dog can hear it. also, I have a dog whistle going that they will not enjoy."

Sarah could think of no way to silently thank him that wouldn't arouse the suspicion of the canine, so she settled for taking his hand and squeezing it, trying to look him in the eyes to communicate her message, or try to.

"Thank you," she mouthed, hoping he would see.

"You're welcome," he said so softly that she barely heard him.

They waited in silence as a door was opened and the dogs began sniffing reluctantly around the room. It didn't take long for them to do a sweep of the area, and they completely sniffed the clothes that the two phantoms were literally hiding inside. there was a giant pile on the floor, but the true location was behind a few dresses and large coats that were so long they almost touched the floor. Erik had been forced to crouch just a little to fit, while Sarah was settled easily, if not nervously, in front of him. He had taken the back position with his back to the door. This was because his cape was so dark and blended in so well with the shadows around them, as well as the fact that Sarah could keep an eye out since her mask was darker and black for the occasion.

"Unbeleivable! This thing truly is a phantom!" they heard the cops yell. "The dogs aren't finding heads or tails of this thing! And they've been whining the whole time as we were looking throughout the school!"

"Well, what now?" Andre yelled panicked, and Erik's mind flashed back to the Andre of his time.

"We could always build a new one and destroy this one," Fernard suggested, and Erik felt his blood boil in hate and anger towards the two men that reminded him of the current managers he'd had to put up with. "I've heard stories that a ghost will disappear if their home is destroyed."

"But she's also saved at least nine dozen students from committing suicide, getting raped, or from being abused," they heard another cop say softly. "I think that we should lie low for a while, remind the students of what happened tonight, and just why he was attacked."

"Yes, but where there is a severed head, there is a body somewhere to match it," Andre yelled, his fear and panicking getting out of control.

"For all we know, he tried to get into her lair," Andrew said softly. "Perhaps a simple warning for the students will do. Something must have happened to our poor janitor…"

"Something tells me we'll be getting a letter from the phantom about this massive invasion of privacy tomorrow," Fernard groaned.

"You can count on it," Andrew said firmly. "Right now, I think our best bet is to steer clear and try to appease the phantom's wishes. After all, the phantoms are twelve years old, they won't know the whole truth about right and wrong and how to judge the grey area like we adults are."

"I hate to say this, but he's right," Andre sighed. "Let's go. I apologize, phantom, for invading your… territory, so to speak. The arts wing shall remain your home if you so please. I will try to arrange a new domain in this wing for you, one that is hidden and tucked out of the way."

Sarah wrote down a simple letter to Andre, accepting his offer, and explaining why she had killed the janitor. After all, he had discovered her domain and revealed it to the students that had found it, and she in turn had been forced to kill them – something she made sure to convey – in self-defense. As she finished writing, Erik raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but I can't have my lair discovered," she said softly. "I'll pick a room and we can switch everything over soon. Of course when I say we, I mean me."

Erik stared at her calmly, his cobalt eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones. She gasped, marveling at how much he looked just like the phantom from the 2004 _Phantom of the Opera _movie written by Andrew Lloyd Webber. His eyes, black hair, mask, outfit, and even his face were exactly the same. His height was a little taller, and he was a little darker-spirited than Gerard Butler's rendition of him, but his spirit was also more child-like and caring, from what she noticed. Her chest tightened, her heartbeat becoming quicker in what she could only assume was fan-girling, or as others like to call it, phan-girling.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly, and she blinked, swallowed and shook her head. "You're upset because you killed again, aren't you?"

She nodded just barely, tears filling her eyes. She wanted to know what he smelled like, what his heart sounded like, and for the love of music, she would figure it out! He wanted the same things, though he would constantly push these thoughts aside to remind himself that it was Christine that he was in love with.

He flinched when she flung herself at him, crying onto the front of his shirt. He stared, shocked, unable to process what she was doing. Nobody in their entire life had dared to get this close to him, and yet this female version of him was doing just that. He stayed there, crouched until he needed to lower himself to the floor to keep her from falling in a heap.

"Erik," she sobbed, and he felt his chest tighten in shock and confusion. "Erik… please don't go…"

He blinked at this strange girl from the future, the one who was clueless as to what he truly looked like that she would scream if she saw his face. He shook his head, forcing himself not to go on that tangent.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I shouldn't have done that without asking permission. It's just…"

"You needed it," he said simply, his heart deflating with the bitter reminder of why girls hated him.

"Well, I think we both did," she said softly, and he blinked at her. "You've never been hugged by anyone except-!"

"Except who?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Ah, this is in my future then."

"Mm-hm," she said softly nodding. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Thank you for letting me cry on your shirt."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw me," he said softly.

"I already know what's underneath," she said smiling softly. "I'm from your future, remember? There are a lot of different versions of your childhood, but none of them are pretty. There are also a lot of different versions of what you look like, but none of them could be as revolting as you think it is."

He said nothing but instead took off her mask to reveal a face that was so filled with sorrow that it mirrored his own. Her hand went to her mask, but as she did so his own hands went to his and he took his mask off.

* * *

*gasps* Erik took his mask off! He took his mask off! He never does that! Oh, wait, he just did... that and she's like him.

Review for guesses, please! I don't make the titles and log them for nothing! Please don't let all my hard work go to waste! It takes me a full hour on some chapter titles!


	23. Beauty Underneath (Remake!)

I own nothing! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters or music therein! I don't own _Love Never Dies_ or any music therein!

_This _is Sarah singing

Okay, so as I started listing before in the previous chapter beginning A/N, the chapter titles!

9. _The Note _by Earle Stacey

10. _Carlotta Valdez _by Harvey Danger

11. Song featured in _The Phantom of the Opera_ that I still do not own.

12. _Heartbreaker _by Pat Benetar

13. _History Repeating_ by Shirley Bassey (this took me an hour to find!)

14. _Dead of the Night _by Bad Company

15. _Dustland Fairytale _by The Killers (No joke, that's the band name! Awesome band, I love their songs.)

16. _Big Trouble _by Trout Fishing In America (again, that band name isn't a joke. I've seen them play live multiple times.)

Number of guesses for these chapters: none. *sighs*

* * *

Sarah stared in shock as Erik took off his mask. She said nothing, and did nothing as he glared at the wall angrily. She hesitantly, ever so hesitantly took in his face that had been hidden behind the mask. It was a little more revolting than what Gerard Butler had portrayed, but not to the point that he should have considered himself a monster. True, his nose was a little deformed and his skin was an angry yellow, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he made it sound like.

Erik meanwhile was waiting for the impending scream, dead faint, or the shove away that he was sure would ensue. When it never happened, he looked over to her to find her smiling. He was about to put his mask back on when she startled him by touching his deformity, and he slapped her hand away in reflex.

"Don't touch me," he snapped. "I'm a monster."

"You're not your skin," she said softly. "I see through it."

"There's nothing to see through."

"Yes, there is. You call yourself a monster, but I've seen worse, I truly have," she insisted before lyrics came to mind from one of her favorite plays. She smiled before beginning to sing, changing up the words a bit to suit the situation.

_I have always yearned to go  
Past the world you think you know.  
I'm enthralled to the call  
of the beauty underneath.  
I have let it draw me in  
Past the place where dreams begin  
Felt the full breathless pull  
Of the beauty underneath._

_When the dark unfolds its wings_  
_I can sense the strangest things._  
_Things no one would ever guess_  
_Things mere words cannot express._

_And I find myself beguiled_  
_by the dangerous and wild._  
_Yes, I feed on the need for the beauty underneath._  
_I feel all the senses surge_  
_And surrender to the urge._  
_And I'm hooked as I look_  
_at the beauty underneath._

Sarah was cut off from singing the rest of the song by a loud scream that echoed through the school. It made her jump, but she was glad to find that she didn't have to sing the rest of the song. After all, she didn't dare want him to join her in song, not with this one, but she wanted him to be able to remake the lyrics for himself for when he was supposed to try to seduce Christine's child on Coney Island.

"Should we…?" she asked softly, and he shook his head.

"Don't," he said softly as he caressed her face. "You're… you're amazing. I wish you could be in my time."

"I'm afraid that as far as I know, I can't," she said sadly. "I would if I could. But I know that you'll get your happy ending in the end. I'm sure of it."

"Why? It's not in the history books?"

"No," she said sadly. "It's a female's intuition this time."

"Thank you," he said softly as he went to put his mask back on. "You're the first person who didn't laugh or jeer at me. others did, but they screamed and or ran away from me in fear of my de- my-my scar."

"Thank you," she smiled putting her hand on the right side of her face. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to find a way to come to you someday. Even if it's long after your death, I'll join you in your lair underneath the opera house, or at least the place it once stood."

"Should I stay there?" he asked softly, and her eyes widened.

"Good heavens no! you're supposed to go to Coney Island for a long time, you're the owner of it, you created it, and you kept it going for years with Meg and Madame Giry. Besides, Christine has a kid who rejects you at first but comes to eventually see the beauty underneath," she panicked. "Erik, I wish till the day that I die that I could stay with you forever, but I can't. we're from different eras."

"What if I stayed in this one?" he asked with wide and pleading eyes. "Would you stay with me?"

"Yes, for now and for always," she said smiling wider. "I promise you that all I say is true. I promise that if you live till my time that I'll be your shelter, your light, your muse, your angel, anything you want me to be. Let me lead you from your solitude."

Erik detested those words coming from Christine and Raoul, but somehow this girl had twisted them in such a way that they pierced him in a different way than the previous time they'd heard him. He flinched as she brought herself to him, holding him close. His eyes widened and filled with tears as he realized what she was doing, and without even meaning to he let his head hang over her shoulder. He let the tears fall, tears of bottled up anguish from being abused, years of loneliness and pain, and even tears of joy from the contact, the very first hug that he could ever remember receiving in his entire life.

Sarah had pulled herself to him, seeing the bottled up pain and anguish in his eyes, wanting nothing more than to hug him. She pitied him, she always had, but now that she knew his pain she was on a par with him and knew just how badly they both needed the hug. So, she had hugged him and to her shock she felt him awkwardly put his arms around her.

But what startled her even more was that the phantom had his head lowered and down to her so that the tears that would soon come flowing from his eyes would fall onto her shoulder. She let him have the timing of the hug, knowing that it would probably be the first one he had ever received that he could remember. She wanted him to know that she was there for him, that she cared for him, and that she wanted him to be by her side like Christine had wanted Raoul by her side. She was a serious young woman that took no crap from anyone, and even though she was unskilled by her modern terms, she knew just what to do somehow through nesting instincts.

"I will always find a way to see you," she promised as he shed a multitude of tears onto her shoulder and she rubbed his back gently. "No matter what, I will always find a way to you, even if only in my heart."

"Thank you," he sobbed. "Thank you, my princess..."

It was now Sarah's turn to get tears in her eyes, this time from his use of Toni's nickname for her.

* * *

Okay, does anybody even want to know why I have the chapter titles what they are, or do you all just not want to know?

Review and let me know your thoughts, please!


End file.
